Pour le nouvel an, et pour toujours
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Dix années après avoir quitté le poste de Hokage, Kakashi décide de se lever tôt et prépare un gros petit-déjeuner pour Gaï, dans la maison qu'ils partagent, à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Et ce faisant, Kakashi se remémore leur histoire. Ce texte a été écrit à l'occasion de la KakaGai Week 2016 par holly writes things. Je ne suis que le traducteur.
1. Chapter Un

**POUR LE NOUVEL AN, ET POUR TOUJOURS**

* * *

_Chapitre Un_

* * *

Le réveil de Kakashi sonna à 8 heures du matin. En temps normal, il aurait pressé le bouton « snooze », et se serait rendormi pour une heure ou deux. Il aurait attendu d'entendre les bruits de Gaï dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner, pour se lever. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Il sortit du lit et tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre il n'y avait plus du tout de neige dans leur petit jardin, mais il faisait encore un froid glacial dans la maison. Kakashi s'enveloppa fermement dans sa robe de chambre, et enfila sa seule paire de chaussons marron et noir, en forme de petit chien. C'était son cadeau préféré de tous ceux que Gai lui avait offert. Il choisit de ne pas porter son masque, et de ne le remettre qu'à condition qu'ils décident de sortir ensemble, un peu plus tard dans la journée.

La maison était en désordre – c'était à son tour de faire le ménage, cette semaine – mais il retrouva le journal de la veille sur le canapé du salon sans aucun problème, et vérifia à nouveau la météo, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas supposé neiger aujourd'hui.

Il espérait que Gai faisait attention à lui, dehors dans le matin hivernal : ses pieds lui faisaient vraiment mal quand la météo commençait à se faire aussi froide, mais ni une blessure, ni le mauvais temps, ni l'âge n'empêcheraient Gai de compléter sa séance quotidienne d'entraînement. Donc, il se levait fidèlement de leur lit tous les matins à quatre heures tapante, et roulait jusqu'au centre de Konoha tout du long depuis leur petite maison à la périphérie du village. Il s'entraînait là-bas pendant plusieurs heures, et revenait juste avant que Kakashi ne se lève. Ils cuisinaient ensuite leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ainsi, chaque jour avait été plaisant, chaque jour avait été paisible, pendant les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kakashi avait cessé d'être Hokage.

À l'exception, bien sûr, du premier janvier, qui se distinguait chaque année. L'anniversaire de Gaï avait toujours été un point de retour familier pour eux, un point d'ancrage, et marquait occasionnellement le début d'une progression c'était une tradition qui avait commencé par chance, mais maintenant, chaque année, Kakashi faisait en sorte que ce soit un jour spécial.

Cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente des autres, et il allait commencer par préparer un déjeuner gargantuesque à Gaï, avec des piles de pancakes, gaufres, toasts, en plus de grandes piles de saucisses, bacon et œufs. Ils consommaient plus d'œufs que tous ceux qu'il connaissait Gaï en mangeait au moins six tous les matins. Il les ouvrait et les mangeaient cru même, mais Kakashi s'était suffisamment plaint de cette habitude et avait fini par se porter volontaire pour les cuisiner lui-même. Assez tard dans sa vie, Gaï avait donc découvert la saveur particulière de l'omelette fluffy, et maintenant il l'adorait, toujours couverte de fromage, et fourrée de légumes.

L'omelette devait être faite en dernier, cependant, pour qu'elle ne soit pas froide avant que Gaï soit de retour à la maison, mais Kakashi devait commencer à préparer ses ingrédients maintenant il laissa les œufs de côté, et commença à couper les poivrons, puis les champignons et enfin les oignons. Il pouvait se souvenir de Gaï, à huit ans, et une vraie tête de mule, reniflant tout en coupant des oignons, ses sourcils froncés dans sa détermination. Kakashi se prit à sourire, parce que c'était le premier anniversaire de Gaï qu'ils aient fêté ensemble, même si ça avait été accidentel, et, dans les années difficiles qui avaient suivi, quand son propre déni était devenu chaque jour plus fort, et sa volonté toujours plus faible, la patience inépuisable de Gaï était heureusement restée la même.

* * *

**Note du traducteur :  
**

Cette histoire a été écrite par une auteure anglophone, holly_writes_things, que vous pouvez retrouver sur ffnet et sur Ao3. Elle a été écrite en 2016, à l'occasion d'un évènement d'écriture annuel : la KakaGai week. Chaque année, du 25 décembre au 1er janvier, la KakaGaï week a lieu, et c'est l'occasion d'écrire sur ce couple. Un thème est donné chaque jour, et le dernier thème est l'anniversaire de Gaï, puisqu'ils tombent tous les deux le 1er janvier ;)

Ce texte est à l'origine un one-shot, publié le 1er janvier. J'ai choisi de le publier en plusieurs chapitres selon les découpes originellement faites par l'auteure, et vous pourrez en lire la fin le 1er Janvier.

Bonne fêtes de fin d'années ! :D


	2. Chapitre Deux

_Chapitre Deux_

* * *

En ce qui concerne la cuisine, Kakashi avait fait l'expérience d'une sorte de plafonnement de capacité après la mort de son père il se rappelait très bien la texture gluante du poisson cru, et le goût du lait qui tourne. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait dû faire face à la faim, la fatigue et la faiblesse qui résultent du fait de se nourrir seulement de ramen instantanées et de riz. Et bien que ces problèmes apportaient beaucoup d'inquiétude dans sa vie, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'en parler à quelqu'un. À l'époque, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il y avait de véritablement anormal dans sa situation, et l'acceptait plutôt comme une mise à l'épreuve de la vie : beaucoup d'enfants de Konoha avaient perdu leurs parents alors qu'ils étaient encore très jeunes, et beaucoup, supposait-il, devaient avoir du mal à se nourrir.

C'était le tout début de leur relation, avant même que Kakashi ne reconnaisse Gaï comme son rival, et quand Gaï était encore enclin à se jeter sur lui de derrière un tournant, ou d'un buisson, pour lui lancer un duel. C'était une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment perdue, mais qui avait certainement décliné avec les années.

Il avait été occupé à surveiller sa maison quand Kakashi, qui avait résolument ignoré le four depuis que son père était mort, avait réussi à mettre le feu aux rideaux en essayant de préparer un donburi. Il avait dû réaliser dès ce moment-là, que la meilleure indication que Gaï allait grandir jusqu'à devenir un adulte doté d'une force inquiétante, c'était sans doute sa capacité, à tout juste huit ans, à exploser une porte en bois verrouillée, après avoir vu les flammes et la fumée à travers la fenêtre.

Kakashi se souvenait de très peu de choses : ni de la chaleur des flammes, ni de l'odeur âcre de la fumée, ni de l'entrée fracassante et dramatique de Gaï pour venir l'aider. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux remplis un grand seau d'eau et l'avaient lancé sur les flammes, mais une fois qu'il était devenu adulte, Kakashi n'était plus capable que de se remémorer les rideaux, noircis et calcinés, qui étaient restés pendus à la fenêtre par la suite.

Il avait fixé les décombres pendant seulement un moment, et puis s'était empressé de commencer à nettoyer toute la cuisine avait été éclaboussée par l'eau, et le donburi avait été réduit à un petit tas noirci, collé au fond de la poêle. Il avait rangé les ingrédients qu'il avait sortis dans le réfrigérateur, et puis commencé à travailler sur la poêle : il s'était tenu debout sur une chaise, face à l'évier, à frotter vigoureusement.

Gaï était resté silencieux, en retrait, alors que Kakashi travaillait. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil anxieux dans le frigo vide, et détourné le regard face aux placards, vides eux aussi, et aux comptoirs dépouillés. Finalement, il s'était mis à observer Kakashi lui-même.

« Rival… est-ce que tu ne manges pas bien ? » La voix de Gaï était douce, mais la question resta inconfortablement suspendue dans les airs.

Kakashi ne se retourna pas.

« Va-t'en, Gaï. »

Celui-ci fit un pas dans sa direction. « Mais tu ne peux pas profiter pleinement de la passion de ta jeunesse si tu n'es pas en bonne sant—

— Je t'ai dit de partir ! » Kakashi se retourna pour lui jeter l'éponge à la figure. « Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi aujourd'hui, alors pars. »

L'éponge atteignit Gaï en plein visage, et rebondit, laissant là une trace humide. Gaï l'essuya d'un geste, et Kakashi retourna à sa vaisselle, rinçant les pots encore et encore puisqu'il n'avait plus son éponge.

Gaï continua à le regarder un peu plus longtemps avant de se détourner. Il eut quelques problèmes pour refermer la porte derrière lui : à cause de son arrivée, elle ne tenait plus correctement sur ses gonds.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui. « Laisse-la comme ça ! »

Gaï bredouilla quelques excuses rapides avant de partir enfin, en refermant la porte du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand Kakashi eût fini de réparer les dégâts dans la maison, un coup fut porté à la porte d'entrée, fraîchement remise en place.

Posé sur la terrasse, et enveloppé dans un tissu, se trouvait une boîte de bento en bois. Kakashi l'ouvrit lentement et fut accueilli par l'arôme enivrant de raviolis dorés, de riz, de légumes et de bœuf sautés. Il remit le couvercle en place et regarda autour de lui : le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon, mais il pouvait voir un buisson frémir de l'autre côté de la rue. Il se redressa et rentra immédiatement, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui, et laissant le bento sur place. Il attendit jusqu'à être sûr que Gaï ne surveille plus sa maison, et pour son crédit, cela prit quelques heures. Finalement, cependant, Gaï se leva du buisson où il était resté accroupi, et rentra chez lui d'un air abattu, sans même tenter de camoufler ses bruits de pas.

Kakashi retourna immédiatement à la porte et, vérifiant que la rue était bien vide, il ramena rapidement le bento à l'intérieur. Il ne doutait pas que Gaï avait raconté à son père ce qu'il avait vu : parce que le taux de mortalité élevé des ninjas n'épargnait pas les _kunoichis_, et que beaucoup de pères se retrouvaient maintenant seuls pour élever leurs enfants — les pères de Kakashi et Gaï étaient tous les deux des exemples de ce fait — il était logique que les compétences pour tenir une maison correctement ne soient pas limitées qu'aux femmes, donc presque tous les hommes de Konoha étaient capables de cuisinier, et Daï Maïto ne faisait pas exception.

Le bento était froid, mais pour Kakashi, il restait délicieux.

Ce ne fut pas avant d'avoir tout fini, d'avoir gratté les bords et les recoins en quête de plus, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment un problème… Bien que garder la boîte de bento soit entièrement hors de question, il ne pouvait concevoir pire scénario que d'aller la lui rendre le lendemain en personne, à l'Académie.

Ce dilemme le garda éveillé toute la nuit. Et pourtant, le lendemain, Gaï ne fit jamais mention du bento, et préféra l'approcher pour le provoquer en duel, et Kakashi, sentant qu'il avait une dette, décida de se prêter au jeu, et l'envoya au tapis en trois coups.

Ce soir-là, un autre coup bref résonna depuis la porte sur la terrasse se trouvait un bento tout frais, contenant cette fois-ci du poulet sauce aigre-douce. Kakashi retourna à l'intérieur, et revint un instant plus tard. Hésitant, il échangea la boîte avec celle de la veille, qu'il avait nettoyée. Quand il retourna à la porte dix minutes plus tard, le bento n'était plus là.

Les bentos apparurent et disparurent à un rythme régulier, et Gaï n'avait pas eu besoin de lui en parler une seule fois. Kakashi appréciait la générosité des Maïto, mais il se sentait embarrassé, et ne souhaitait pas que cette situation perdure plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que ces bentos offerts deviennent une constante dans sa vie : bien que ce n'était pas inquiétant pour l'instant, quand il serait adulte, il aurait bien besoin d'être en mesure de cuisiner pour lui-même. Donc, Kakashi s'entraîna à cuisiner pendant son temps libre, acceptant les bentos jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente capable de se nourrir seul.

Un jour, de nombreux mois plus tard, il rendit la boîte de bento, non pas vide, mais remplie de _tonkatsu_ et boulettes de riz : un geste de gratitude, mais aussi une petite démonstration que leur aide, bien que très appréciée, n'était plus nécessaire.

Après cela, leurs vies reprirent un cours plus normal. Kakashi se cuisinait des repas bien équilibrés et sain, et Gaï continuait avec ses provocations en duel, que Kakashi acceptait de relever de plus en plus souvent. Sa vie devenait presque — bien que Kakashi reste suspicieux face à un tel concept — paisible.

Un peu plus tard cette année-là, Daï Maïto franchit la huitième porte.

Après que la nouvelle se fut répandue, et après la période de compassion obligatoire de la part de tout le village et le jour des funérailles, Kakashi commença à s'inquiéter quant à la capacité de Gaï à se nourrir par lui-même. Assez fréquemment, en fait. Cette inquiétude était encore plus renforcée par ses propres souvenirs, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment demander à Gaï s'il allait bien. Après tout, il manquait totalement d'expérience pour ce qui était de se montrer à la fois inquiet et amical.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, et les températures avaient beaucoup baissé. Gaï ne montrait aucun signe évident de sous-nutrition, mais ça pouvait être trompeur. Kakashi ne trouva pas l'opportunité de vérifier la qualité des habitudes alimentaires de Gaï jusqu'à un soir d'hiver glacial, quand il tomba sur lui à l'épicerie. Il avait du mal à payer ses achats.

Kakashi avait tendu l'oreille. À quelques pas de distance, Gaï était troublé, babillant sans interruption face au caissier — il avait oublié son porte-monnaie chez lui. Pour la plupart des personnes, ça ne semblait être qu'un mensonge mal construit, mais Kakashi connaissait Gaï, et savait qu'il disait toujours la vérité. Le caissier pianotait des doigts sur le comptoir avec ennui, et Gaï retournait ses poches pour y trouver de la monnaie qui ne s'y trouvait assurément pas. Kakashi observa ce qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir : un simple sac de patates.

Il s'approcha finalement, surprenant ainsi Gaï. « Voilà. » Il tendit plusieurs billets au caissier, et rendit son panier, qui était vide.

« Ri—Rival ? » bégaya Gaï. « Je—J'apprécie ton aide, mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, je peux courir à la maison, et — »

Le caissier tendit sa monnaie à Kakashi, et Kakashi récupéra le sac de pommes de terres pour le coller dans les bras de Gaï.

« Prends juste tes patates. »

Gaï le suivit hors de la boutique.

« Je t'apporterais l'argent demain à l'Académie, à moins que tu ne préfères m'accompagner jusqu'à la maison, alors je pourrais te rembourser immédiat—

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'autant de pommes de terre ? demanda soudainement Kakashi en espérant parvenir à le distraire. »

Le visage de Gaï s'éclaira : « Je prépare un gros dîner ce soir, je fais un pot au feu ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? Puisque tu n'as rien acheté toi-même, et pour te remercier, je pourrais nous préparer à manger ! »

Kakashi hésita pendant un moment. « D'accord. »

Gaï eut un temps d'arrêt plutôt dramatique. « Attends, vraiment ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules, et détourna le regard. Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du chemin jusqu'à la maison de Gaï, leur route éclairée seulement par le soleil couchant.

Il n'était jamais entré dans la maison de Gaï avant cet instant, mais ça n'était pas très important, parce qu'elle était très impersonnelle tout y était très ordonné, et la seule chose qui donnait à la demeure une sorte d'éclat unique était l'ensemble d'équipement pour s'entraîner dans un coin du salon.

Il y avait déjà un grand nombre d'ingrédients disposés dans la cuisine – six sortes de légumes différents – et il semblait que Gaï s'était arrêté assez abruptement, alors qu'il était occupé à couper des oignons, pour aller acheter ces pommes de terre.

Tout ceci indiquait qu'il disposait d'un grand nombre de compétences culinaires, bien plus que Kakashi, en fait, et il se sentait soulagé.

Gaï entra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta en face du plan de travail, avec ses oignons à moitié découpés. Il se saisit d'un couteau large, et, faisant un grand geste de la main, le brandit dans sa direction. Kakashi se raidit, ses réflexes s'activant automatiquement face à la menace soudaine, mais Gaï se contenta de lui sourire.

« Rival ! Je te défie en duel pour savoir lequel de nous deux peut découper le plus d'oignons sans pleurer ! »

Kakashi se détendit, et reprit une posture normale, agacé par sa propre réaction.

« Non. »

La déception put se lire sur les traits de Gaï. « Pourquoi, non ? »

— Parce que c'est ridicule. »

Il reposa le couteau promptement et adopta une posture défensive. « Alors, il faudra que tu me battes ! »

« Non. » Kakashi entra à son tour dans la cuisine, et, jetant un coup d'œil au reste des ingrédients, il se saisit d'un poivron vert. « Je vais m'occuper de ceci. »

Gaï avait un immense sourire. « Excellent, Rival ! Un duel pour savoir lequel de nous deux peut découper des légumes le plus rapidement, c'est un bon test d'agilité ! » Il tourna le dos à Kakashi et reprit son couteau, commençant à hacher les légumes à une vitesse inquiétante.

Kakashi était stupéfait. « Gaï, non – je voulais seulement t'apporter mon aide. » Gaï ne lui répondit pas, totalement absorbé par sa tâche. « Mais je ne _participerai_ pas. »

Il soupira alors que ses protestations tombaient une fois encore dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Kakashi commença à découper son poivron vert à un rythme mesuré et responsable, écoutant le rythme effréné et ridicule du couteau de Gaï contre la planche. Le rythme s'interrompit soudainement, suivit par une brusque inspiration, puis le silence.

En levant les yeux, il vit que l'index de Gaï était tâché de sang.

« Ow… »

Kakashi soupira et saisit Gaï par le poignet, le conduisant jusqu'à l'évier. « Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas participer à un duel de découpe. » Il s'assura que l'eau était froide, avant de coller le doigt de Gaï sous le jet du robinet. « Où est-ce que tu gardes tes bandages ? »

La blessure était plutôt profonde, et il fallut attendre un moment pour que le saignement s'arrête. Kakashi utilisa bien trop de gaze, si bien que quand il eut terminé, le doigt de Gaï était ridiculement large et bulbeux.

Avec Gaï finalement raccommodé, Kakashi observa les ingrédients qui avaient encore besoin d'être épluchés ou coupés il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, seulement ses poivrons verts et les pommes de terres récemment achetées.

« Je vais couper ce qu'il reste, dit-il en reprenant le couteau, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne commencerais pas à faire préchauffer le four ? »

C'était un bon système pour eux, si on prenait en considération la blessure de Gaï et la réticence de Kakashi à cuisiner avec un four depuis l'accident.

Kakashi se chargeait plutôt bien de la préparation, mais laissait toujours ce qui tenait à la cuisine à Gaï, puisque le pot au feu était certainement en dehors de ses capacités culinaires, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'ordre dans lequel on devait amener les ingrédients, ou bien des quantités. Il observait, avec une certaine admiration, alors que Gaï incorporait méticuleusement du saumon, des radis, des carottes, des champignons, du chou, ces foutus oignons, et les pommes de terre au bouillon d'un brun doré appétissant.

L'odeur était incroyable, et quand Kakashi fut enfin autorisé à goûter pour la première fois, il acquit définitivement la certitude que Gaï ne souffrait en aucun cas de mauvaises habitudes alimentaires.

« C'est délicieux, complimenta-t-il, vraiment, bien joué Gaï.

— Je suis tellement content que tu le penses, Rival ! » Gaï avait un grand sourire en se penchant vers lui. « Je te défie à un duel pour savoir lequel de nous deux mangera le plus vite ! »

Parce qu'ils avaient cuisiné le plat dans une marmite sur la cuisinière, plutôt que dans un _dolsot_ de pierre, plus traditionnel – Gaï affirmait qu'il n'en avait pas – le duel exigeait de faire un grand nombre de sprint aller-retour depuis la table de la cuisine. Ce processus devint de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'ils mangeaient, et ils finirent par rester debout dans la cuisine, à manger à même le plat au-dessus de la cuisinière, tout en renversant beaucoup de bouillon sur le sol et le comptoir.

Ce fut la première de nombreuses compétition qui se finit par un match nul non pas parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien avaler, mais plutôt parce qu'ils étaient à court de nourriture, après avoir mangé sept bols chacun.

La nuit était très sombre lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, et la température avait chuté considérablement.

Ses deux mains posées sur son estomac, Gaï se dandina jusqu'à la fenêtre, et jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

« Rival, il neige ! » Il se tourna vers Kakashi. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne resterais pas ici cette nuit ? Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à rentrer chez toi sous la neige. »

Kakashi se releva, et commença à rassembler ses affaires. « Oui, mais il faudrait que je marche dans la neige demain matin.

— Mais il fera plus chaud à ce moment-là, insista Gaï, lui bloquant le chemin jusqu'à la porte. Ça ne serait vraiment pas bien si tu tombais malade. »

Kakashi était catégorique sur le fait de partir. Il avait apprécié leur soirée, mais il se sentait un peu _trop_ confortable, trop au chaud et satisfait, et vaguement plein en plus de ça c'était un état de relaxation qui l'inquiétait toujours, et une promenade glacée à travers la neige était juste ce dont il aurait besoin pour stimuler à nouveau ses sens.

Mais ensuite, son regard se posa sur Gaï, et sa détermination l'abandonna. Il y avait quelque chose dans le visage du garçon, quelque chose en plus, qui le fit rester Gaï était toujours si sérieux et passionné, mais ça ressemblait à quelque chose de bien plus fort que de l'enthousiasme, quelque chose proche du besoin.

Kakashi reposa ses affaires un peu précipitamment, et leva un doigt. « Juste pour cette fois. »

Gaï fit un bond victorieux dans les airs. « Excellent, Rival ! Je vais aller te préparer ton lit. »

Il fila soudainement, et Kakashi le regarda partir, frappé par une réalisation soudaine et douloureuse : Gaï, lui aussi, vivait à présent dans une maison bien trop grande pour lui tout seul, marchant sans faire de bruit devant la chambre de son père avec le regard fixé sur le sol, de la même manière que Kakashi le faisait, comme si regarder à l'intérieur était interdit, ou dangereux.

L'observer rendait Kakashi mal à l'aise, et il se détourna, décidant de commencer à ordonner la cuisine. Il commença par essuyer tout le bouillon qui était tombé sur le comptoir et sur le sol, et puis commença à faire la vaisselle. Il avait eu le temps de s'occuper de toutes leurs assiettes, bols, et pots, et après les avoir essuyés, il se mit en tête d'essayer de comprendre où ils devaient se ranger. Il tira une chaise sur le sol, avança de quelques décimètres à la fois, devant chaque placard. Debout dessus, il vérifiait le contenu de ces placards, rangeant tout ce qu'il pouvait, avant de passer au suivant.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il resta debout sur la chaise, les mains sur les hanches, appréciant sa réalisation il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'une soirée pot au feu préparé par deux enfants dans la cuisine. De sa position surélevée, il remarqua un calendrier accroché au mur adjacent. Il était trop haut pour que lui, ou Gaï, ne puisse l'atteindre normalement, et il accumulait plusieurs mois de retard.

Kakashi poussa la chaise jusqu'à son niveau, et compta les pages pour s'assurer qu'il était bon. Il tourna le calendrier au bon mois. Beaucoup de temps était passé, et on était maintenant en janvier. Quelqu'un avait entouré le premier jour du mois avec un gros marqueur rouge, et écrit deux mots dans le cercle. Pendant un instant, Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer, et se sentait étouffer.

Il entendit les pas de Gaï dans le couloir, qui revenait vers lui, et entra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il vit Kakashi, debout sur cette chaise. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, et puis le regard de Gaï dévia jusqu'au calendrier. Kakashi déglutit, se sentant coupable.

« Joyeux anniversaire Gaï. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et puis haussa les épaules, se mettant à rire de manière peu convaincante. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Gaï avait l'air timide.

« Merci d'avoir passé du temps avec moi, Rival. » Il détourna le regard, observant l'ensemble de la cuisine. Son visage s'éclaira. « Tu as fait la vaisselle ! » Il rejoignit Kakashi où il se tenait et lui tendit la main, l'aidant à descendre, bien qu'ils sachent tous les deux que ce n'était pas nécessaire. « Est-ce que tu es fatigué ? Je le suis un peu, on peut aller au lit maintenant si tu veux. »

Kakashi acquiesça une fois, et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre, remarquant immédiatement ce qui avait pris tant de temps à Gaï bien qu'il y ait un lit d'enfant dans un coin, Gaï avait installé deux futons au milieu de la pièce, côte à côte.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, et Gaï se frotta la nuque, embarrassé. « J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux comme ça, puisque c'est une soirée pyjama… »

Kakashi garda un air ahuri après cette réponse, et finalement, se glissa dans le futon de droite. Gaï éteignit la seule lampe de la chambre, et Kakashi put l'entendre s'installer dans le second futon.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, et les yeux de Kakashi s'ajustèrent aux ténèbres. Il y avait deux fenêtres à la chambre de Gaï, et les futons étaient installés directement dans un rai de lumière de la lune. Il trouvait que c'était une drôle de manière de dormir, avec leurs corps projetant de grandes ombres sur le sol.

Il entendit Gaï remuer sous sa couverture, suivit par une exclamation soudaine.

« Rival, chuchota Gaï. Ça s'est défait.

— De quoi ? » Kakashi tourna la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, et vit que le bandage de Gaï avait commencé à glisser, de longue bandes de gaze pendant.

Il se redressa et prit sa main dans la sienne, remettant les bandages en place dans les ténèbres.

Gaï attendit patiemment, et l'observa alors qu'il s'affairait.

« Merci de prendre soin de moi, Rival. »

Sous son masque, Kakashi se mit à rougir violemment. Il haussa les épaules, tâchant de paraître naturel il savait que Gaï avait fait beaucoup, lui aussi, pour l'aider. Mais bien sûr, il ne le dirait jamais.

« Tu cuisines bien, commenta-t-il. Je suis content. » C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Gaï hocha vigoureusement du chef. « Oh ouais – mon père m'a appris beaucoup de chose quand il te préparait tes bent– » Kakashi se tendit, et Gaï fléchit. « Il – hum… m-mon père m'a appris. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant encore un moment. Le bandage de Gaï refusait de tenir en place, et Kakashi s'en occupait avec un zèle déterminé, repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

La lune grossit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, et tout semblait calme et immobile.


	3. Chapitre Trois

_Chapitre Trois_

* * *

Kakashi n'utiliserait jamais un mot comme _tradition_ pour décrire le dîner que lui et Gaï organisaient chaque année pour son anniversaire, mais c'était devenu une habitude très importante. Gaï l'accueillait généralement, mais parfois ils organisaient ça chez Kakashi, quand il était d'une bonne humeur remarquable. Il n'était pas un bon cuisinier, mais cette soirée avait toujours été importante pour d'autres raisons, de toute manière.

Gaï avait protesté plusieurs fois au fil des années, insistants qu'ils devraient aussi célébrer l'anniversaire de Kakashi, mais celui-ci refusait toujours, affirmant que l'anniversaire de Gaï était très bien, puisqu'il avait lieu lors d'un jour férié qu'ils passeraient tous les deux seuls en d'autres circonstances, et que son anniversaire n'offrait pas ces avantages. En vérité, cependant, Kakashi n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, même s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Cette non-tradition perdura donc pendant plusieurs années, mais fut plus difficile à maintenir quand Kakashi fut envoyé sur de plus en plus de missions, ce qui augmentait à la fois la difficulté de ses sorties et le temps qu'il passait en dehors du village. Chaque année qui passait, il lui semblait devenir un peu plus triste, un peu plus seul. Il ne souffrait de plus en plus de tragédies, et le soutien que lui apportait Gaï était toujours repoussé un peu loin de lui.

Bien que lui et Gaï mangeaient ensemble chaque année, il n'avait plus repassé la nuit dans la maison de Gaï depuis cette première fois, bien que Gaï l'invitait poliment chaque année. Kakashi ne venait pas le voir, peu importe à quel point sa vie devenait difficile. Il ne vint pas le voir après le décès de Rin et Obito. Il ne vint pas le voir après l'attaque du Démon à Neuf Queues, qui avait causé la mort de son Sensei et de Kushina, qu'il avait reçu pour mission de protéger. La nuit où il vint à la fenêtre de Gaï, blessé et perdant du sang, avait été après sa première mission Anbu – sa première vraie mission Anbu, pas les tâches simples que Minato lui avait confiées jusque-là.

Ils avaient tous les deux quatorze ans, et Kakashi avait été blessé sur le chemin retour du Pays de l'Eau. Il était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant Gaï qui ronflait tranquillement sans son lit. Il frappa au carreau, doucement d'abord, puis plus bruyamment. Kakashi respirait difficilement, et essayait de ne pas perdre connaissance, sentant monter en lui l'impatience envers le repos serein de Gaï. Il se pencha un peu en arrière, et frappa la fenêtre du poing. Gaï se réveilla en sursaut, et même dans les ténèbres, Kakashi put voir sa mâchoire tomber.

Il observa alors que Gaï sortait précipitamment de son lit, et courrait jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand. « Rival ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais parti– »

Kakashi chancela, perché sur le rebord. « Pouvais pas… atteindre… chez moi, murmura-t-il. » Il penchait légèrement en avant, tombant à travers la fenêtre. Il s'attendait à tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, mais au lieu de cela, il sentit les bras de Gaï se refermer sur lui avant de perdre conscience.

Kakashi s'était réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard, initialement paniqué, avant de se souvenir d'où il se trouvait : en sécurité dans le lit de Gaï. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs bien endormi sur un futon au sol, à quelques centimètres du lit.

Kakashi portait toujours son pantalon d'uniforme de l'Anbu, mais Gaï lui avait retiré sa veste et son tee-shirt, et nettoyé et bandé ses blessures. Elles étaient profondes, mais pas inquiétantes, et Kakashi était soulagé que Gaï ne l'ait pas emmené à l'hôpital. Son masque d'Anbu était placé sur la table de chevet, et Kakashi remarqua avec gratitude que le tissu noir de son masque était toujours relevé sur son visage.

Avant de remarquer toutes ces choses, cependant, il avait noté, et avec un certain déplaisir, que Gaï, avait trouvé pertinent de lui donner un haut qui n'était ni tâché de sang, ni troué, lui avait enfilé l'un ses propres pyjama vert, épais, qui était boutonné tout du long jusqu'au col.

Kakashi, se sentant étouffer, tira pour ouvrir les deux premiers boutons, et se redressa. Il regarda le reste de la pièce, acceptant lentement qu'il n'y avait aucune menace, ni aucun danger. Il était assis, en sécurité, dans un lit chaud, dans une maison amicale, dans l'œil du cyclone qu'était l'indéfectible volonté de Gaï à lui offrir son aide depuis toutes ces années. Il déglutit, réalisant que rien de mal ne s'était produit, en réalité, quand il l'avait accepté.

Il hésita. C'était la pleine nuit, et bien que la lune ne soit plus qu'un fin croissant dans le ciel, il pouvait voir la respiration de Gaï, lente et mesurée. Kakashi remua, et plaça un orteil contre le sol froid – il réalisa que Gaï lui avait retiré ses chaussures – et puis un second, et puis ses deux pieds.

Avec attention, et toujours aussi lentement, Kakashi se baissa au niveau du sol. Il souleva la couverture de Gaï avec une précision calculée, avec une attention extrême, tout en retenant son souffle. Gaï ne bougea pas d'un poil, et Kakashi s'approcha auprès de lui, ne le touchant pas tout à fait. Il faisait plus chaud sous sa couverture, et Kakashi expira un bref soupir de soulagement. Il observa son ami endormi, et songea au pouvoir relaxant de la présence de Gaï, qui n'était qu'amplifié par leur proximité.

Pendant des années, Gaï lui avait tendu la main, et Kakashi n'avait fait que se retrancher plus fort et plus loin, sur une île privée que Gaï ne pouvait pénétrer, mais il n'avait pourtant jamais arrêté d'essayer. Quand il était allongé à côté de Gaï, Kakashi pensait qu'il pouvait oublier qu'il n'était plus qu'un instrument sans visage au service de l'Anbu, il pouvait oublier son titre de Kakashi Le Fratricide, il pouvait oublier qu'il était le fils de Crocs Blancs, ce qui avait un jour été un compliment et qui était devenu désormais une insulte. La présence de Gaï était apaisante, et Kakashi pouvait sentir toutes les parties brisées de son être retrouvées et recollées les unes avec les autres quand il était allongé contre Gai, il se sentait être lui-même.

Il arrive qu'il y ait des moments où on se frappe soudainement sur le front, des moments où l'univers change devant nos yeux, où on se dit _c'était toi depuis le début. _S'il devait y avoir quoique ce soit semblable à un tel moment pour Kakashi, ce fut celui-là mais bien qu'il se sentît profondément terrifié, il n'y eut rien de dramatique.

Il resta simplement allongé là, et s'imagina saisir Gaï par les épaules, le secouant jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille pour lui dire : « Je pense que je t'aime, et je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Parce que des choses terribles arrivaient à tous ceux dont il était proche, sans qu'il ne puisse soupçonner quel en était la cause ils avaient tous vécu une fin terrible. Kakashi se sentait comme s'il venait d'attirer le mauvais sort sur Gaï, en ne faisant rien d'autre que l'aimer.

En définitive, il ne le réveilla pas. Kakashi préféra rester allongé pendant des heures, à écouter la respiration régulière de Gaï, tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Une fois ou deux, il pensa l'entendre, en quelques instants de battements légers, et ça lui semblait normal, que le cœur de Gaï batte plus fort que n'importe quel autre. Il n'osa pas se rendormir, mais il resta là jusqu'à voir les paupières de Gaï trembler, et jusqu'à entendre son souffle se faire plus fort.

Après ça, Kakashi resta plus souvent pour dormir chez Gaï toujours quand il revenait d'une mission, et toujours avec un piètre excuse. Gaï était trop heureux de lui offrir refuge, et chaque nuit, Kakashi sortait sans un bruit de son lit pour venir se coucher à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que le ciel se fasse plus clair, et que les paupières de Gaï ne se mettent à trembler. Il ne s'autorisait à être proche de Gaï que lorsque celui-ci était inconscient, parce qu'il pensait que, de cette manière, ça ne compterait pas vraiment, ça ne serait pas un _vrai_ rapprochement, et que peut-être, Gaï serait épargné.

Pendant quelque temps, ce manège sembla suffire. Gaï était en sécurité, Kakashi était plus heureux, et il perdura même pendant deux ans – jusqu'au seizième anniversaire de Gaï.

Il était deux heures du matin, et donc techniquement, ce n'était plus l'anniversaire de Gaï, mais Kakashi avait couru jusqu'à son appartement malgré tout, rentrant tard d'une mission. Pendant cette année-là, ils avaient tous les deux déménagé de leur maison d'enfance pour des appartements plus proches du centre-ville. Ils s'étaient aidés l'un l'autre pour déménager, et Kakashi avait senti un grand vide en disant adieu à la maison de Gaï, bien plus que pour la sienne. Mais leurs deux appartements étaient bien, tous les deux avec des voisins agréables, et tous les deux au second étage.

Gaï n'avait pas encore fêté son anniversaire dans son nouvel appartement, et malheureusement, il semblait bien qu'il allait devoir attendre encore une année pour ça.

Au moins, il ne neigeait pas, et il ne faisait pas si froid, pour les premières heures d'un jour de janvier. Kakashi s'agenouilla devant la fenêtre de Gaï, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il pouvait le voir, endormi dans son lit, mais il avait sorti un futon et des couvertures pour Kakashi, juste au cas où, et ce simple geste le fit sourire, même si une pointe de culpabilité lui piquait le cœur. Il se glissa dans la pièce – depuis la première visite nocturne de Kakashi, Gaï avait pris l'habitude de ne plus la fermer – et la referma derrière lui un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les réflexes de Gaï, habituellement excellents lorsqu'il était conscient, étaient réduits au zéro absolu lorsqu'il dormait, et il avait le sommeil anormalement lourd pour un shinobi.

Kakashi détacha son masque d'Anbu, et le plaça doucement sur la table de chevet, satisfait de pouvoir enfin quitter son déguisement sinistre. Gaï se réveillerait dans quelques heures, Kakashi le savait, pour commencer sa routine d'entraînement absurde, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se glisser calmement dans le lit, à côté de lui. Il était chaud, comme toujours, et Kakashi se sentait étrangement léger, aérien, après avoir dormi sur le sol froid de la forêt pendant plusieurs mois.

Kakashi pensa à rejoindre Gaï pour son jogging matinal, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait, mais il lui avait manqué pendant tous ces mois qu'il avait passé loin, et partager un entraînement rapide à l'aube serait toujours mieux que rien.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il imagina Gaï le défiant pour une course, et sans le vouloir, sans même une pensée ni un avertissement, ses paupières se fermèrent, et il s'endormit profondément.

Étant un dormeur bien plus léger, Kakashi fut réveillé par les premiers mouvements de Gaï. Il se réveillait. Kakashi pensa à s'enfuir par la fenêtre mais c'était trop tard et Gaï avait déjà ouvert un œil, qui s'écarquilla en le reconnaissant.

« Kakashi ? murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es parti pendant tellement longtemps. » Il semblait presque boudeur, et tendit la main, possiblement pour caresser son visage, ou toucher ses cheveux, mais Kakashi se tendit lorsqu'elle fut à mi-chemin, et il se figea.

« Gaï… rendors-toi. » Le visage de Kakashi était pâle, ses traits creusés par le désespoir. « Rendors-toi, s'il te plaît. »

La main avança à nouveau vers lui, et Gaï se figea une fois encore, semblant frustré ça lui faisait de la peine, de ne pas pouvoir le réconforter.

« Mais-Mais je suis content de te voir. » Il lui fit un petit sourire, faible. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je me rendorme, Rival ? »

La voix de Kakashi tremblait. « Parce que je ne peux pas être ici si tu es éveillé. »

Les traits de Gaï s'adoucirent, et il semblait presque triste. « Kakashi… » Sa main l'atteignit enfin, et se glissa dans son dos pour l'attirer près de lui.

Kakashi fut momentanément surprise, mais ne résista pas. Il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Gaï, essayant de garder une respiration calme. La main de Gaï frottait lentement dans son dos, de haut en bas, dans un rythme calme, et il murmura dans un soupir : « Tu peux toujours venir ici, Rival. Tu n'as pas à te cacher, on peut être comme ça. » Sa main resta pendant un moment contre la nuque de Kakashi. « C'est bien d'être proches parfois. »

Kakashi écoutait attentivement, se sentant incertain. Il leva les bras pour les passer autour du torse de Gaï, avec lenteur, avec douceur, et avec hésitation.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ton anniversaire, marmonna-t-il.

— Je suis seulement content, mon cher Rival, que tu sois revenu en bonne santé. » Sa voix était chargée d'émotions. « Tu es parti pendant vraiment longtemps cette fois. »

Kakashi acquiesça contre son épaule et, se sentant plus brave, le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Ce simple geste fit se relever son tee-shirt, et pendant juste un instant, les mains de Gaï rencontrèrent la peau nue du bas de son dos.

C'était un accident, mais Gaï bégaya une excuse, et tira rapidement sur le tissu pour le remettre en place. Kakashi, cependant, loin de se sentir mal-à-l'aise, était frappé par la chaleur de la main de Gaï contre sa peau froide le contact tendre lui avait semblé enflammé, et un léger son s'échappa de ses lèvres, entre grondement et gémissement.

Il sentit Gaï se tendre, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et tout le visage de Kakashi s'empourpra avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, ou se moquer de lui, cependant, Kakashi souleva le devant de son haut, et plaça ses mains froides contre son ventre.

Gaï glapit et se retourna, tentant de le plaquer contre le matelas.

« Voilà un coup qui n'est pas très fair-play, Rival. »

Ils luttèrent pendant un moment, plutôt doucement aucun d'eux n'était sérieux, et ils souriaient ensemble. Gaï était devenu plus fort pendant le temps qu'il était parti, et son propre corps, fatigué, n'était pas à la hauteur de ses nouveaux muscles plus puissants.

Gai se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, avec un grand sourire, plaquant les mains de Kakashi fermement au-dessus de sa tête.

« J'ai gagné, Rival ! » La voix de Gaï éclata dans la pièce, son torse se gonflant à chacune de ses inspirations, pressent agréablement contre Kakashi.

Le shinobi maîtrisé essaya de paraître naturel, et força un bâillement. « Parce qu'on se battait ? Eh bien, tu aurais dû le dire alors–

— Bien sûr que oui ! le réprimanda Gaï. Ça fait dix-neuf à vingt ! Je ne suis plus qu'à une victoire derrière toi !

— Oui, je suppose. » Kakashi avait la voix rauque. « À moins que je ne me libère… » Il observa avec amusement tous les muscles du corps de Gaï se tendre, prêt pour la tentative d'évasion de Kakashi, qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de tenter.

Une goutte de sueur coulait sur le front de Gaï. La tension monta dans la pièce, et puis redescendit tout à coup, quand un coup fort fut porté contre le mur à côté d'eux. Il était quatre heures du matin, et ils s'étaient battus assez bruyamment Gaï n'habitait pas ici depuis longtemps, et découvrait lentement que le principal inconvénient à vivre en appartement était la proximité avec ses voisins.

Les coups cessèrent, et Gaï fixa nerveusement le mur. Kakashi fit de même, mais serra la mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir, et éclata de rire.

Gaï semblait horrifié. « Chhhhht, Rival, tu vas réveiller les voisins ! »

Mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas être réduit au silence ça faisait des semaines qu'il était parti, des semaines sans sourire, voir même sans parler, et ça faisait tellement de bien de rire ! Il lui semblait que ces derniers temps, il ne riait plus qu'en compagnie de Gaï.

Gaï baissa les yeux sur lui, complètement perdu. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire, et il poussa un léger soupire, suivit par un petit ricanement, qui grossir jusqu'à devenir un rire retentissant.

Les coups reprirent, assez contre-productifs en vérité. Leur fou rire disparut peu à peu, avec quelques reprises soudaines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux essoufflés, les joues rougies.

Gaï rejeta la tête en arrière, et Kakashi vit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Au début, il pensa qu'elles étaient dues à leur fou rire, mais ensuite, Gaï tourna son regard vers lui, ses lèvres tremblantes alors qu'il souriait.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour, Rival. »

Kakashi sentit une bouffée d'affection en lui, mais aussi une boule se former dans son ventre il ne trouvait pas ses mots, et c'était toujours comme ça, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais retourner une telle déclaration. Mais, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots, il trouvait souvent des méthodes alternatives pour s'exprimer il sentit son corps bouger, agir parce qu'il le fallait, de manière aussi facile et naturelle que trouver le sommeil. Toujours pressé contre le lit, il s'arqua en avant, et embrassa Gaï sur ses lèvres.

C'était presque enfantin, bref et innocent, avec toujours son masque entre eux, mais Gaï écarquilla les yeux.

« Kakashi… »

Son souffle chaud était une caresse sur son visage, et ils hésitèrent tous les deux, attendant de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. Gaï relâcha sa prise sur ses poignets, et glissa ses mains plus haut, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Kakashi.

Doucement, avec une lenteur infinie, Gaï se pencha en avant, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. Il l'embrassa en retour, ses lèvres chaudes et exigeantes, tout contre les siennes.

Kakashi ferma les yeux, et vit Gaï mourir. Il le vit se faire poignarder par un ennemi invisible. Il vit son cadavre, déchiqueté et brisé, au fond d'un ravin. Il le vit s'écrouler, ses yeux écarquillés le fixant, avec le Chidori enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

Kakashi se redressa abruptement, repoussant Gaï sur le lit. Il s'enfuit vers la fenêtre, entendant Gaï l'appelant derrière lui, le suppliant d'attendre. Il avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre en grand lorsqu'il entendit le son particulier des lattes du lit craquant, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà monté sur le rebord, il était sur le toit–

Quelque chose de fort se referma sur son poignet, et il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Kakashi regarda derrière lui, stupéfait, parce que Gaï était aussi devenu bien plus rapide depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Ils étaient à égalité, dans un ex æquo absolu.

Il considéra l'idée d'envoyer un kunaï sur Gaï pour lui fait lâcher prise, mais ça lui semblait bien trop excessif compte tenu de la situation, et il aurait des remords plus tard.

« C'était une blague. » Les mots sortirent par eux-mêmes, et Kakashi n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. « Juste une blague stupide, pour te distraire et me libérer. »

Gaï pleurait vraiment maintenant, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, formant de larges rivières, mais au moins il était en vie, au moins son regard n'était pas celui d'un mort.

En temps normal, Gaï l'aurait réprimandé, lui aurait dit que c'était une blague cruelle, et qu'il ne l'avait pas appréciée, mais le fait que Gaï ne lui fit pas la morale signifiait qu'il ne croyait pas un seul instant à ces excuses.

« D'accord, fit-il doucement, d'accord, Kakashi, je comprends. » Il pencha la tête, tentant de le forcer à le regarder avec des mimiques ridicules, mais Kakashi continuait à éviter son regard. « Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux toujours venir ici, et ça peut-être comme tu le souhaites, aussi proche ou aussi éloigné que tu le souhaites. »

Doucement, il relâcha son emprise sur la main de Kakashi, jusqu'à ce qu'il la tienne gentiment, mais sans lâcher prise pour autant. C'était encore plus cruel comme ça, pensa Kakashi, parce qu'il était contraint à être celui qui retirerait sa main pour disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Kakashi dormit mal cette nuit-là, seul dans son propre appartement.

Il était inquiet le jour suivant, effrayé à l'idée que Gaï ne parle à nouveau de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, mais ses peurs étaient infondées sur le chemin retour du terrain d'entraînement, il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient rapidement, lourdement, dans son dos.

« Quelle merveilleuse matinée bien fraîche, Rival ! » Gaï lui mit une tape dans le dos, plein de bonne humeur. « Prêt pour une course jusqu'à sommet du Mont Hokage ? »

Ils n'allèrent pas aussi loin en quittant la ville, Kakashi s'arrêta devant la boutique des Ramen Ichiraku, et suggéra qu'ils mangent ensemble plutôt.

Plus tard, ce même jour, quand il était sûr que Gaï était sorti, il retourna à son appartement pour récupérer son masque d'Anbu. Il n'était désormais plus sur la table de chevet, et après avoir passé dix minutes à le chercher, il le retrouva, caché grossièrement dans la commode de Gaï, coincée entre deux paires de jambières.

Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

Après ça, Kakashi ne revint plus passer la nuit chez Gaï, que ce soit en rentrant de mission ou bien pour son anniversaire. Quelques années plus tard il fut libéré de ses devoirs envers l'Anbu, mais pendant tout ce temps, le soutien indéfectible de Gaï, dès que Kakashi se laissait aller à l'accepter, était la seule raison qui lui permettait de supporter sa vie de shinobi.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

_Chapitre Quatre  
_

* * *

En vieillissant, Gaï fut envoyé sur de plus en plus de missions dangereuses en dehors du village, le genre de missions dont Kakashi s'était occupé pendant des années, et leurs emplois du temps, bien que contradictoires, se libéraient en général, par pure chance, pour quelques heures autour du 1er janvier, chaque année. Parfois, ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'aux premières heures de l'aube, ou bien seulement tard dans la nuit, ou n'avaient le temps de prendre qu'un bol de ramen ensemble, dans la journée, mais c'était assez.

C'était une étrange transition pour Kakashi, parce qu'il était habitué à être celui qui était toujours au loin. Il avait été libéré de l'Anbu, mais il n'avait pas encore eu sa première équipe. Gaï en avait entraînées quelques-unes, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de fréquent, et aucun de ces jeunes ninjas n'avait encore été spécial à ses yeux, ou aussi talentueux, que le seraient Lee, Tenten, et Neji.

Gaï était parti en mission quand Asuma et Kurenaï commencèrent à sortir ensemble. Bien que Kakashi les ait connus depuis qu'il était enfant, et qu'il les considérait tous les deux comme des Shinobi très talentueux, pendant les premiers mois qu'ils passèrent ensemble, rester seul avec en leur compagnie devenait proprement insupportable. Ils ne se comportaient certainement pas de manière aussi fleur bleue, ou sentimentale que Kakashi le pensait, mais leurs brèves interactions amoureuses l'irritaient toujours, et plus d'une fois il perdit patience à leurs côtés. Il savait que c'était injuste de sa part, et qu'en tant qu'amis il aurait dû les soutenir, mais leur amour affiché le rendait mal-à-l'aise, un sentiment qui était toujours accompagné d'une pointe d'autre chose, qu'il se refusait toujours à reconnaître comme de la jalousie.

Et ça n'aidait pas que Gaï soit loin – qu'il l'ait été pendant des mois. Ce n'était pas supposé être une mission longue, et ça, Kakashi le savait, plusieurs semaines passées en reconnaissance au Pays du Vent. Mais maintenant, cela faisait plusieurs mois de trop qu'il était là-bas Gaï était parti seul à la fin de l'été, et les saisons avaient défilé jusqu'à un automne frais, et un hiver glacial.

Kakashi ne doutait certainement pas des capacités de Gaï, et savait qu'il était lui-même parti dans des missions aussi longues, mais il était inquiet, et avec Gaï parti, il n'y avait plus personne pour le rassurer quant à ses anxiétés. Il y avait aussi une autre inquiétude, beaucoup moins important, qui venait maintenant pourrir son cœur – une peur profonde que Gaï ne rentrerait pas pour son anniversaire. C'était presque comme un ultimatum : si Gaï n'était pas de retour pour son anniversaire, alors c'est qu'il devait certainement être mort.

Une part de lui savait qu'il devenait ridicule, et que _bien sûr_, Gaï allait revenir sans une égratignure, bien qu'il soit très en retard, mais cette peur avait consumé Kakashi pendant des mois, jusqu'à un froid matin d'hiver, quand le ciel avait commencé à s'éclaircir, mais que le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant encore une demi-heure.

En dormeur très léger, Kakashi avait été tiré de son sommeil par des pas lourds sur les marches devant son appartement. Il était déjà debout quand des coups résonnèrent contre sa porte d'entrée, ayant même remonté son masque sur le visage, et pris un kunaï.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte sans faire un bruit, et puis hésita les judas n'étaient pas des outils ninja très malin, mais ils avaient leur utilité. Il regarda à travers le trou dans la porte, se préparant à voir son assaillant, et à la place, découvrit une pupille sombre qui le regardait en retour.

Si Kakashi s'était arrêté pour penser, juste pour un moment, alors il aurait pu décider de prendre son temps pour ouvrir la porte, de laisser un moment aux battements fous de son cœur pour comprendre et se détendre, mais au lieu de cela, il ouvrit les trois verrous en une demi-seconde, et ouvrit la porte pour voir Gaï, tout sourire et intact, baigné dans la lumière de l'aube.

« Quel bon matin, Rival ! Je suis de retour ! » Gaï fit un pas en avant, écoutant le désir conscient de le serrer dans ses bras, après avoir été séparés aussi longtemps. Il s'en empêcha cependant, et au lieu de cela, se retrouva un peu plus près de Kakashi qu'il l'était habituellement.

Bien que Kakashi ait souhaité le retour de Gaï, l'ait attendu avec impatience, et parfois senti qu'il allait mourir sans son ami à ses côtés, il resta immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Gaï avait un grand sourire, et Kakashi le fixait.

Kakashi s'éclaircit la gorge. « Yo… »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, mon Éternel Rival ? demanda Gaï, en posant une main sur son épaule. Je suis parti pendant des mois ! »

Kakashi sentit comme s'il avait pris une inspiration, profonde et revigorante, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait la boule au ventre, et terriblement besoin de s'asseoir.

« Il est tôt, dit-il en se tournant. Reviens plus tard. » Et il referma la porte promptement.

Respirant avec difficulté, il s'adossa à la porte, se laissant lentement tomber jusqu'au sol. Il resta là à trembler, tout en écoutant la marche de Gaï qui allait et venait sur le pas de sa porte. Il attendit pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant sans aucun doute que Kakashi rouvre la porte, pourtant, pas un mot ne fut prononcé avant que les pas de Gaï ne s'éloignent, retournant vers la cage d'escalier.

« Gaï ! » Le nom sortit de sa gorge, avec des intonations plus désespérées qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Il y a un festival ce soir… sois là.

— Un festival ? » Gaï s'arrêta, et après un moment, revint sur ses pas.

« Pour fêter le Nouvel An. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, et Kakashi resta assis silencieusement, à écouter ce long silence alors que Gaï assemblait les pièces du puzzle : le festival, les températures actuelles, et la quantité de temps qu'il avait passé en dehors du village. Il y eut une inspiration soudaine alors que Gaï réalisait que son anniversaire aurait lieu le lendemain.

Kakashi sourit, un bref ricanement sur les lèvres.

Gaï cogna du poing contre la porte, mais sa voix était enjouée. « Ne ris pas de moi, Rival ! J'ai été très occupé, et ça fait des semaines que j'ai pas vu un calendrier ! »

Kakashi ricana à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus fort, et une larme coula le long de sa joue il ne savait pas comment gérer cette vague de soulagement qui s'abattait sur lui, c'était parfaitement inhabituel et étranger pour lui.

« C'est bon de t'entendre rire. » La voix de Gaï était plus calme, mais plus proche, juste de l'autre côté de la porte, comme s'il s'était agenouillé pour parler. « Sors pour qu'on regarde le soleil se lever ensemble, Kakashi, s'il te plaît. »

Kakashi ne dit rien et ne fit aucun geste indiquant qu'il avait entendu la requête de Gaï, mais après quelques moments, il s'essuya furieusement les yeux, et ouvrit à nouveau la porte.

Ils montèrent sur le toit, parce qu'ils pourraient ainsi avoir une vue dégagée de l'horizon à l'est. Le ciel avait pris une teinte rosée, mais le soleil devait encore se lever. Kakashi s'assit en premier, parce que c'était facile, et ils parlèrent de la mission.

« Je n'ai pas pu récupérer autant d'informations que je l'espérais, expliqua Gaï, mais je crois qu'on peut considérer que c'est un succès. »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil. « Le Hokage ne sait pas encore que tu es rentré ? »

Gaï rougit et détourna les yeux. « Je lui ai envoyé un message… J'ai pensé qu'il serait encore endormi, mais j'irai le voir dès que je te quitterai. » Kakashi n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il était irresponsable de ne pas être directement allé faire son rapport au Hokage, en particulier après être parti aussi longtemps, et pour une mission aussi importante, donc, il n'ajouta pas un mot et attendit que Gaï continue. « Par ailleurs, je l'ai tenu au courant tout au long de ma mission, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles informations à lui transmettre. »

Sous son masque, Kakashi était bouche bée. « Tu lui as envoyé des messages ?

— Toutes les quelques semaines, oui. » Gaï se frotta la tête. « On a couru le risque qu'ils soient interceptés, donc, c'était assez rare et toujours codé.

— Et tu n'en as envoyé à personne d'autre ? » Kakashi haussa le ton. « On était inquiets pour, euh, pour la mission ! »

Gaï fut momentanément stupéfait, et puis parut sincèrement désolé. « Je – Je suis désolé, Rival. Je pensais que le Hokage retransmettait mes informations à tout le monde. » Il fit une pause pendant un moment. « …Est-ce que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi ? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules, et fut soudainement très intéressé par les tuiles sur le haut du toit. « Je suppose que certaines personnes l'étaient, oui.

— Certaines personnes, répéta Gaï.

— Asuma et Kurenaï sortent ensemble, lâcha Kakashi, espérant pouvoir ainsi changer de sujet.

— Ah oui, enfin ? » Gaï eut un énorme sourire, très radieux, et se pencha en arrière, sur ses coudes. « Eh bien, je suppose que ça devait arriver.

— Tu n'es pas surpris ? » Kakashi l'observa du coin de l'œil.

« Oh, non. Ils sont de très bons amis depuis qu'on est enfants, pratiquement inséparable. » Il haussa les épaules. « Pour moi, ce sont les meilleurs âme-sœurs que tu puisses trouver, ils sont pratiquement faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Le soleil apparaissait doucement au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon, lançant ses premiers rayons d'or. Kakashi se demandait si Gaï voyait les similarités entre eux deux et ce qu'il décrivait, et si les gens parlaient de lui et Gaï de cette manière, ou non. Il s'imagina leurs amis argumentant sur la question, et les petites vieilles du village échangeant des ragots au moment du thé _c'est un garçon tellement gentil_, diraient-elles à propos de Gaï, _il est beaucoup trop bien pour ce Kakashi, il est plutôt dangereux, vous ne pensez pas ?_

Gaï siffla tranquillement en regardant le soleil. « C'est qu'il est beau, ça c'est sûr. C'est la saison des pluies au Pays du Vent en ce moment, tu ne croirais pas– »

Kakashi changea un peu de position, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Gaï. Ce moment fut exécuté avec un haut niveau de précision technique, et apparut suffisamment fluide, mais, en lui-même, Kakashi était bouleversé. Il regretta son geste presque instantanément, et réalisa avec horreur que ses cheveux rebiquaient certainement, et devaient arriver dans le visage de Gaï.

Il resta très tendu, et attendit. Gaï avait complètement oublié ce qu'il était en train de dire, et sa phrase resta en suspend, bizarrement. Avec hésitation, et plusieurs arrêts successifs, et retour en arrière, Gaï posa également sa tête contre celle de Kakashi, en tremblant.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, essayant tous les deux de regagner leur calme. L'épaule de Gaï n'était pas le plus confortable des oreillers il était très dur, tout en muscle, mais il était aussi chaud, et bien qu'ils soient baignés par les rayons du soleil levant, on était quand même au milieu de l'hiver, et le toit tout autour d'eux était glacial.

Le soleil se leva plus haut, sa lumière se répandant rapidement dans le ciel, enflammant quelques nuages cotonneux qui traversaient l'horizon, les teintant de rose et d'orange. Kakashi observa les ténèbres qui s'éloignaient, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se laissa aller à se détendre. Quelque chose, quelque part, avait eu pitié de lui, et avait ramené Gaï à ses côtés, et il en était reconnaissant.

Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que le premier rappel qu'il y avait une autre vie humaine dans la ville leur soit donné – une fenêtre fut ouverte en grand dans la rue en contrebas, grinçant bruyamment. Kakashi releva la tête rapidement, et Gaï eut un sursaut de surprise Kakashi réalisa alors qu'il s'était endormi, et il se sentit soudainement très coupable, sachant que Gaï devait être épuisé. Il était très introverti à bien des égards, mais il n'était en rien effrayé à l'idée qu'on puisse les voir ensemble – c'était plutôt l'inverse, en fait – mais il s'était tout de même laissé aller trop longtemps dans le confort de la proximité de Gaï, et maintenant, il était temps d'y mettre fin.

« Tu devrais partir. » Kakashi se releva. « Tu devrais aller présenter ton rapport au Hokage. »

Gaï se frotta les yeux, fatigué. « Oui… oui, il va probablement se lever dans peu de temps. »

Kakashi avait toujours supposé que, que ses sentiments soient plus forts, ou moins forts que les siens, Gaï ressentait d'une certaine manière ce qu'il ressentait pour lui il aimait penser que c'était le cas, bien qu'il sache que ça créait une situation très injuste et insensée, qui se rejouait douloureusement depuis des années, maintenant.

Gaï semblait être vraiment blessé, et se redressa, prêt à partir.

« Gaï… » La voix de Kakashi fléchit, et Gaï se retourna vers lui. _Tu m'as manqué_. Il déglutit. « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour… on pourrait s'entraîner ensemble, un peu plus tard, si tu le souhaites. »

Le visage de Gaï s'éclaira, et Kakashi s'émerveilla de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait lui faire plaisir.

« Bien sûr, Rival ! Je veux savoir comment tu t'es amélioré en mon absence ! »

Sous son masque, Kakashi souriait, et il mit une main sur son épaule. « Je tâcherais de ne pas te décevoir. »

Gaï sembla être scandalisé. « Tu ne pourrais jamais ! » Il sourit franchement à Kakashi, son sourire brillant comme s'il était fait de petites étoiles.

Kakashi passa le reste de la journée en ville, à observer les marchands et les commençants se préparant pour le festival, et installant leurs échoppes. Les enfants de l'Académie nettoyaient les rues, et il aida à accrocher des lanternes suspendues et des bannières depuis des arbres où des façades de maison. Malgré la promesse de se voir pendant la journée, Kakashi ne rencontra pas Gaï avant la fin de la soirée les températures avaient considérablement chuté depuis que le soleil s'était couché, et, une petite heure avant que le festival ne commence, il se mit à neiger. La plupart des vendeurs qui s'étaient installés dans les rues fermèrent, et on fit de gros efforts pour que le festival continue à l'intérieur. Bien que tous les habitants de Konoha faisaient de leur mieux pour que les festivités perdurent, donnant de leur énergie avec leur enthousiasme habituel, la météo avait certainement gâché la soirée.

Mais tout de même, l'aura des lanternes du festival se mélangeait assez bien à la neige, et les Jonin, au moins, étaient capables de faire la fête très joyeusement, tous planqués chez Ramen Ichiraku. Quand Kakashi trouva Gaï, il était presque saoul. Il s'excusa lourdement auprès de lui pour avoir rompu leur promesse de s'entraîner ensemble après avoir fait son rapport au Hokage, il était retourné à son appartement, resté vide pendant tous ces mois, et s'était endormi jusqu'au crépuscule.

Il coinça un verre dans les mains de Kakashi, et lui ordonna de boire, et puis partit leur commander deux bols de ramen. C'était bondé, et les gérants avaient installé plusieurs blocs pliables le long des murs pour créer plus de places assises. Ils s'installèrent à l'une de ces tables avec Ebisu et Anko, qui avaient eux aussi bien bu, et accueillirent le retour de Gaï avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. De la musique s'élevait de quelque part dans le restaurant, et un arrière-fond bruyant de discussions emplissait la pièce.

Anko et Ebisu, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, demandèrent à Gaï des nouvelles sur sa mission.

« Je suis content d'avoir pu servir Konoha, articula pâteusement Gaï, mais je pense que je vais rester au village pendant quelque temps, là, peut-être former une nouvelle équipe. »

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir, bien sûr, que l'année suivante, Gaï rencontrerait Rock Lee, et qu'il ne quitterait le village que très rarement après ça.

Anko engloutit son cinquième verre et le reposa lourdement sur la table, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire diabolique. « Eh bien, ça va sûrement nous faire du bien à tous ! Certaines personnes… » Elle lança un regard taquin à Kakashi. « …ont été d'une humeur de chien depuis que tu es parti. »

L'expression de Kakashi se fit très dure, et sous la table, il pressa un kunaï contre ses côtes. Anko, cependant, étant en état d'ébriété avancée, ne remarqua pas la lame coupante pressée contre son abdomen, et Kakashi pensa qu'il serait certainement stupide de la tuer pour l'empêcher de raconter la suite de l'histoire. Elle continua donc de parler et… il faillit changer d'avis.

« Tu aurais dû le voir, rester assis, seul, au sommet du Mont Hokage. Il pouvait rester là pendant des heures à broyer du noir, et que dieu pardonne à ceux qui ont osé essayer de lui parler, la plus petite chose pouvait l'énerver ! » Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table. « C'est la première fois qu'il sort avec nous depuis des semaines ! »

Gaï clignait stupidement des yeux en la regardant, son expression indéchiffrable, et Kakashi se laissa couler sur son siège la panique commençait à lui faire planifier une trajectoire de fuite, mais fut sauvé par l'apparition soudaine d'Asuma et de Kurenaï. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement Gaï, tous les deux, et celui-ci les félicita avec un zèle semblable, et ils prirent les deux sièges restants autour de la table.

Avec la présence d'Asuma et de Kurenaï, Anko avait une nouvelle cible, plus facile à railler, et Kakashi se détendit sur son siège, légèrement. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Gaï sur lui, mais il se cacha derrière son verre, et s'autorisa à devenir un peu plus guilleret.

Kakashi avait toujours pensé que Gaï était très drôle quand il était bourré alors que la plupart des personnes, quand ils étaient en état d'ébriété, parlaient fort et perdaient leurs inhibitions, Gaï était déjà dans cet état en temps normal. Et réciproquement, quand il était bourré, il devenait très calme il clignait beaucoup des yeux, et regardait calmement autour de lui, observant les autres personnes. Il semblait aussi terriblement ébahi par tout ce qui l'entourait il n'avait pas remarqué que leurs ramens avaient été servies, et quand il remarqua le bol posé devant lui, il le contempla avec émerveillement, persuadé qu'il venait tout juste d'apparaître.

Il se pencha vers Kakashi. « Est-ce que c'est un nouveau jutsu ou un truc du genre ? Incroyable… »

Quand minuit approcha, tout le monde se leva. Anko commença à entamer un chant grivois, qui était très bruyant, et principalement incohérent à cause de ses difficultés à articuler. Kakashi ne participa pas, mais Gaï oui, sa voix retentissant dans toute la pièce, et minuit arriva et repartit sans se faire remarquer. Kakashi vit Asuma et Kurenaï s'embrasser, et d'autres couples s'embrasser aussi, mais peu d'autres personnes marquèrent le moment.

Kakashi regardait Gaï chanter, et réalisa que c'était techniquement maintenant son anniversaire. Il était debout, à juste un pas de Kakashi ils étaient à nouveau dans l'arrière salle, avec personne d'autre derrière eux.

Personne ne pouvait les voir. Kakashi fit un pas en avant, son torse touchant presque le dos de Gaï – normalement, il n'aurait jamais pu s'approcher autant de Gaï sans qu'il ne le remarque. Kakashi se tint sur la pointe de ses pieds, et se pencha en avant, par-dessus son épaule. Il abaissa son masque et embrassa rapidement la joue de Gaï.

Il était parti en un instant, disparaissant de Ramen Ichiraku par la porte de derrière il savait que Gaï ne l'avait pas vu, mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que lui. La neige tombait plus épaisse, en de gros flocons cotonneux qui diminuaient beaucoup la visibilité. Avec chaque pas que faisait Kakashi, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans plusieurs centimètres de neige.

Il marcha ainsi à travers la neige danse, remontant la rue pour retourner chez lui. Il entendit le grincement distinctif de la porte à l'arrière du restaurant. Il aurait pu se cacher rapidement, utiliser un jutsu, ou simplement sauter au sommet d'un des bâtiments saoul comme il l'était, Gaï ne pourrait jamais le trouver, mais quelque part, Kakashi voulait être suivi.

Il marchait rapidement, et pouvait entendre le bruit de la neige qu'on écrase alors que quelqu'un se précipitait derrière lui, avec des pas tremblants et incertains. Gaï le rattrapa après quelques instants, mais ne parla pas tout de suite. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gaï reconnaisse le chemin que suivait Kakashi.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il alors même qu'il connaissait la réponse.

— Je rentre à la maison. » Kakashi répondit sans même le regarder.

« Oh… »

L'immeuble de Kakashi se dressait devant eux, à travers la neige.

« Kakashi… » La voix de Gaï était douce. « Est-ce qu'on est comme eux ?

— Comme qui ?

— Asuma et Kurenaï. »

Le masque de Kakashi vacilla pendant une fraction de seconde. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Est-ce que… ce serait quelque chose que tu voudrais ? »

Gaï rougit. « Eh bien… eh bien, _je pensais_– » Il s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il s'était fait piéger, et plutôt facilement avec ça. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue. « Rival, tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

— Nous sommes… quelque chose.

— Quelque chose ?

— Nous sommes Rivaux, n'est-ce pas ? » Kakashi commença à grimper les marches menant à son appartement. Il savait à quel point c'était ridicule, de nier leurs besoins romantiques, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait embrassé Gaï sur la joue seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

Gaï déglutit. « Oui, et je ne voudrais sacrifier cette relation pour rien au monde, c'est l'une des relations les plus importantes qui soient dans ma vie, et elle m'est très chère… mais, quand même, j'ai pensé que ça valait la peine de demander. »

Kakashi était en haut des marches maintenant, protégé de la neige par la saillie au-dessus de sa porte, et il pouvait clairement observer Gaï. Toujours debout, en bas des marches, la neige commençait à s'accumuler sur ses épaules, et il levait les yeux vers lui avec une anxiété évidente.

La raison, que supposait Kakashi, du développement si soudain de la relation entre Asuma et Kurenaï, et de la grande vitesse à laquelle allaient les choses, était parce qu'en tant que Shinobi, ils affrontaient tous les deux la présence constante et étouffante de la mort. Kakashi l'avait vue, l'avait causée, et avait souffert par sa faute, et pour la même raison que Asuma et Kurenaï étaient probablement enlacés à ce moment même, Kakashi ne laisserait pas Gaï entrer chez lui malgré le froid.

Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour Gaï, qui acceptait patiemment son comportement incohérent, ce Kakashi, qui lui offrait des moments d'affection occasionnels et spontanés mais les refusaient le reste du temps. Il se tenait là, et se demandait si ça serait vraiment aussi dur, vraiment aussi _dur_, de le dire à voix haute, pour la première fois, juste pour mettre fin à la confusion.

« Gaï, appela-t-il calmement. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir ici ? »

Gaï resta pétrifié pendant juste un moment, brièvement stupéfait, et puis il commença à monter les escaliers rapidement, sautant les deux dernières marches d'un seul bond, mais il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, pas encore à l'abri de l'avancée du toit.

Kakashi se mit à rire un peu. « Tu peux t'approcher. » Gaï fit quelques pas vers lui, et Kakashi leva les mains, les reposant légèrement sur les bras de Gaï. Il pencha sa tête en avant et la pressa contre le torse de Gaï. Il pouvait sentir l'alcool, mais Kakashi pensa qu'il empestait probablement lui aussi, et ça ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde.

« C'est ce que je souhaite, expira-t-il. » Et c'était sa réponse, il souhaitait tellement.

À ces mots, Gaï décida qu'il pouvait rendre son étreinte à Kakashi, et plaça ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant fermement. Kakashi passa ses bras autour de son cou, et pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, notant la surprise dans son regard.

« Si tu peux y faire quelque chose, ne repars plus jamais pendant aussi longtemps. » C'était insensé, et il n'avait pas le droit de formuler cette requête, mais Gaï hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Plus jamais, répondit-il. » Il leva une main pour caresser le visage de Kakashi, baissant les yeux vers là où il savait que se trouvaient les lèvres de Kakashi, sous le masque, demandant patiemment permission.

Kakashi le regarda avec tristesse, et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Gaï acquiesça, comprenant, et au lieu de ça, frotta son nez contre sa tête avec affection, le serrant un peu plus. Le dos de Kakashi était pressé contre la porte, et il s'imagina tendre la main vers la poignée, et puis la tourner, pour leur permettre de tomber dans le salon et de refermer la porte derrière eux, de les laisser passer la nuit tranquillement à se caresser dans les ténèbres. Oh, il souhaitait tellement.

Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que leur peau soit pâle et glacée, et parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux heureux de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'ils gèlent, Gaï relâcha son étreinte.

« Je vais y aller, Rival. Tu devrais dormir un peu. »

Kakashi hocha lentement la tête, tenant toujours ses mains.

« Le soleil ne s'est même pas levé, et c'est déjà le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. Merci, Rival. » Gaï serra ses mains dans les siennes. « Pendant des années j'ai essayé de te faire savoir ces jeunes sentiments d'affection romantique que j'éprouve pour toi, et maintenant, je sais que c'est fait. » Il se pencha en avant, et Kakashi sentit son cœur cesser de battre pendant juste un moment, parce que sa chair était faible, et qu'à cet instant, il voulait désespérément abandonner, mais Gaï pencha seulement sa tête sur le côté et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Bonne Année, Rival. » Souriant une dernière fois, Gaï se tourna et commença à descendre les marches.

« Bonne nuit, Gaï, héla Kakashi dans son dos. » Il rentra chez lui et continua de regarder par la fenêtre alors que Gaï marchait péniblement dans la neige, se balançant joyeusement.

Kakashi se mit sous ses couvertures, seul, et essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, puisque Gaï avait apprécié les évènements de la soirée, mais il imagina Gaï à ses côtés, sachant à quel point ça aurait pu être possible, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir seul.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

_Chapitre Cinq_

* * *

Plusieurs mois après leur longue nuit dans la neige, et quand les températures commencèrent à se faire plus chaudes et humides, Gaï le trouva aux Ramen Ichiraku, picorant sa nourriture en lisant le Paradis du Batifolage. Presque rien n'avait changé entre eux deux Kakashi était reconnaissant à Gaï de ne plus jamais avoir fait mention de leur brève mais intense moment romantique au quotidien, mais leur silence sur la question les entraînait souvent, comme les mois et années suivantes allaient le prouver, à un déficit crucial de clarté.

« Rival. » Gaï s'assit à côté de Kakashi, se tournant pour le regarder sérieusement. « Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. »

Kakashi acquiesça imperceptiblement.

« Est-ce que tu connais mademoiselle Hozumi, qui travaille à mi-temps à la boulangerie ? Elle m'a invité à sortir avec elle. »

Kakashi ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Il avait, en fait, déjà entendu la nouvelle d'Anko.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses, continua Gaï. »

Kakashi tourna la page. « Mademoiselle Hozumi ? Elle est Chûnin, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une bonne kunoichi, je suppose, elle vise bien, mais elle pourrait travailler un peu plus sur le contrôle de son chakra. »

Gaï le fixa, éberlué, et puis grommela : « Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

Le cuisinier leva les yeux vers eux alors qu'il s'occupait de ses commandes et leur lança un regard étrange. Kakashi pianota de ses doigts sur le comptoir, et puis finalement, reposa son livre. Il évitait toujours de regarder Gaï, pourtant.

« Fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission. » Il se releva et déposa plusieurs pièces à côté de son bol de ramen à moitié fini.

Gaï le regarda partir, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. « Si tu le dis… »

Gaï sortit au total cinq fois avec mademoiselle Hozumi de la boulangerie, et ce processus n'influença que très minimalement les deux participants, mais cela sembla ouvrir les portes des rendez-vous – ces portes, il faut l'admettre, étaient poussées depuis quelque temps déjà – et après ça, plusieurs autres femmes offrir des rendez-vous à Gaï à la suite.

Anko commença à utiliser cette histoire pour menacer Kakashi : s'il se montrait trop importun avec elle, elle irait sortir avec Gaï elle-même, ce à quoi Kakashi répondait toujours en lui envoyant un kunaï bien placé, siffler juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ses menaces mises de côté, l'avis général de tout le village était que Gaï allait rencontrer une jolie jeune femme et s'installer avec elle dans très peu de temps. Mais tout de même, les années passèrent, et aucune de ces relations ne dura bien longtemps, et Kakashi était toujours relativement peu affecté c'était une facette de la vie de Gaï sur laquelle il ne posait jamais de question, et dont Gaï ne faisait jamais mention, et ils continuaient leurs vies comme si de rien n'était. Cet arrangement marchait pour eux, avec presque aucune détresse émotionnelle, ou jalousie enragée de la part de Kakashi, ou du moins, cela dura jusqu'à ce que Gaï sorte pour la première fois avec un homme.

C'était injuste de sa part de demander à être le seul objet de l'affection de Gaï, en particulier quand il n'avait aucun désir, et qu'il était incapable de la retourner, mais franchement, Kakashi n'y avait jamais pensé aussi pleinement il savait seulement qu'il y avait une part de lui qui était blessée, durement blessée, que Gaï ne reste pas tout sa vie à avoir des sentiments pour son Rival, tout comme Kakashi le faisait.

Son nom avait été Hidetora, et Kakashi l'avait détesté, avait haï ses lunettes épaisses et son petit bouc pointu, il l'avait haï comme il n'avait jamais haï personne. Ça n'avait pas été ouvert, et il ne l'avait pas affiché directement par des mots de colère ou des critiques, mais il l'avait manifesté de manière plus discrète, comme en faisant régulièrement exprès d'oublier son nom, ou bien en partant à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce.

Kakashi se souviendra toujours de la trahison qu'il avait ressentie, quand, à la fin d'un après-midi, espérant s'entraîner un peu et s'éclaircir les idées, il était arrivé sur le terrain d'entraînement et les avait vu s'entraîner ensemble. Gaï remarqua sa présence et l'appela, mais Kakashi avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait. Hidetora accompagnait Gaï pour son jogging de 4 heures du matin, participait quasiment à tous les aspects du programme d'entraînement de malade de Gaï, ce qui incluait son absurde habitude alimentaire de manger des œufs crus le matin. Il avait été, de toutes les manières que ce soit, un meilleur partenaire pour Gaï que Kakashi n'aurait jamais pu l'être.

C'était cette particularité qui agaçait le plus Kakashi, le point commun que partageaient tous les partenaires de Gaï, hommes comme femmes ils étaient tous meilleurs qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être pour aimer Gaï, même s'il savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'aimer autant que lui. Du point de vue de Gaï, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel était le meilleur.

Kakashi accepta ce fait pendant ces quelques mois, bien qu'il ait su qu'il aimait Gaï depuis des années, il avait fini par accepter ce qu'il ressentait quand Gaï sortait avec d'autres personnes.

Leur amitié commença à en souffrir, et Kakashi trouva de plus en plus difficile de contenir son ressentiment, ce qui aboutit à ce qui était absolument inexcusable : ils ne passèrent pas l'anniversaire de Gaï ensemble cette année-là. Quand Gaï lui posa la question, Kakashi était toujours irrité de les avoir vu, lui et Hidetora, s'embrasser la nuit précédente, à minuit.

Il sortit d'un ton sans appel. « Oh, je pensais que tu devais sortir quelque part avec Hidetora pour le célébrer. »

Gaï semblait choqué. « Bien sûr que non, Rival, on fête toujours ça ensemble !

— Eh bien, j'avais autre chose de prévu, fit Kakashi en haussant les épaules. Désolé. »

Gaï perdit sa bonne humeur, et Kakashi rentra chez lui, et mangeant seul ce soir-là.

La semaine suivant, Gaï rompit avec Hidetora. Il avait finalement mis fin à leur histoire, bien sûr, et ce n'était en rien différent des autres fois, mais leur relation avait duré bien plus longtemps que Kakashi l'aurait voulu.

Il se cacha dans les arbres au-dessus d'eux et écouta, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, sentant une sorte de satisfaction méchante.

Hidetora avait été en colère au début, et puis s'était résigné, et l'avait accepté.

Quand Gaï lui dit qu'il était désolé, c'était douloureusement clair qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Ils se dirent au revoir en se serrant dans les bras, même après avoir rompu avec quelqu'un, Gaï trouvait toujours le moyen de rester ami. Une fois que Hidetora fut parti, Gaï leva la tête, regardant droit en direction des arbres dans lesquels Kakashi se cachait. Il avait l'air un peu en colère, et extrêmement déçu.

Kakashi descendit de l'arbre, parce que Gaï savait qu'il était là, et qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer à se cacher. Il ne voyait l'égoïsme de son comportement que maintenant que leur relation avait pris fin il avait ruiné quelque chose qui rendait Gaï heureux, alors même qu'il n'accepterait jamais de remplir ce rôle lui-même.

« Je suis désolé. » C'était tout ce qu'il voulait dire, et il savait que ce n'était pas assez. Il fila, laissant Gaï seul derrière lui.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. C'était devenu clair, compte tenu de la tension et de l'anxiété que ces dernières années avaient placé sur eux, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ils l'avaient fait, mais tous les changements auxquels pouvait penser Kakashi étaient hors de question. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire autrement, être autrement, compte tenu de ses propres règles et limites, et le destin lui rappelait régulièrement pourquoi il les avait mis en place. La mort d'Asuma, par exemple, lui donna suffisamment de raisons pour ne jamais abandonner ces principes Kurenaï était forte, indubitablement, mais sa mort l'avait épuisée terriblement, comme aucun deuil dont Kakashi avait été le témoin.

Mais ensuite, peu de temps après ça, quelque chose d'inattendu arriva, quelque chose d'impossible. Quelque chose que Kakashi n'avait jamais prévu et pour lequel il ne s'était jamais préparé, pendant toutes ces années passées à s'inquiéter à ce que Gaï puisse lui être enlevé il était mort. Ça l'avait atterré. Parce que Gaï n'était pas mort il était mort. Il était mort, et Gaï avait continué à vivre sans lui. Cet évènement avait creusé un sacré trou dans la logique qui avait ordonné sa vie jusque-là, et bien que ça n'ait pas été suffisamment choquant pour renverser complètement la manière dont Kakashi voyait le monde, ça l'avait certainement rendu confus, et il procéda avec moins de conviction par la suite.

Pour Gaï, ça avait dû être déboussolant, un moment vraiment étrange, et tout à fait atroce Kakashi ne sut pas qui lui apprit la nouvelle, mais il avait imaginé la conversation des centaines de fois. Kakashi est mort – il s'imaginait l'expression dévastée sur le visage de Gaï, la douleur brûlante dans son cœur, et puis – mais tout va bien, Pain a ressuscité tout le monde, il va bien.

Gaï resta à ses côtés pendant toute cette journée. Il fallait faire des réparations, puisque quasiment tout le village avait été détruit, des maisons devaient être reconstruites, des bâtiments aussi, mais ils avaient du temps, tous ces objectifs étaient devant eux. Tout le monde était en vie, au moins, et par la suite, Tsunade n'avait autorisé que les réparations les plus pressantes à être entreprises, et autorisé tout le monde à passer le reste de la journée à faire la fête plutôt.

Les festivités se mêlèrent rapidement au soir tombant, et tout le monde installa des tentes en dehors des décombres de la ville. Il y avait un peu partout des feux de joie et de la musique, et tout le monde était joyeux. Kakashi et Gaï burent tous les deux un peu, mais pas tant que ça. Et finalement, quand il se fit tard, et que les gens commencèrent à se retirer, Kakashi se leva.

Gaï sauta sur ses pieds. « Où est-ce que tu vas, Rival ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu peux marcher ? Ce ne serait pas mieux si tu–

— Gaï, je vais bien, vraiment. » Il avait répété cette phrase pendant toute la journée. « Je vais juste me promener un peu. » Il fit une pause. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? »

Ils découvrirent que la ville était bien plus endommagée qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé la résidence du Hokage allait devoir être complètement reconstruite, l'hôpital s'était effondré sur lui-même, et l'Académie tenait à peine sur ses murs. Malgré tout, certaines parties de Konoha étaient plus détruites que d'autres, et à certains endroits, on aurait dit que les familles pourraient se réinstaller dès le lendemain.

Ils étaient debout, côte à côte, et regardaient la pile de terre et de copeaux de bois qui avait un jour été Ramen Ichiraku.

« Allons vérifier mon appartement, suggéra Kakashi. On n'a jamais célébré ton anniversaire. »

On était en plein été, et bien qu'il soit assez tard, il faisait encore très humide.

Gaï semblait confus. « Mais on vient juste de manger au camp.

— Oui. » Kakashi l'observa pendant un long moment.

« Oui, répéta Gaï, son expression insondable. » Kakashi n'était pas exactement sûr de ce pour quoi il invitait Gaï, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour dîner.

Gaï haussa les sourcils, semblant comprendre ce qui se passait.

« D'accord, Rival, merci. »

Ils marchèrent en silence. Il y avait probablement des choses dont ils devraient parler, mais ils pouvaient attendre. Le village était en sécurité, il faisait bon, et les étoiles brillaient plus fort que jamais dans le ciel de Konoha. Ils avançaient, proches l'un de l'autre, et leurs mains se frôlaient de temps à autre.

L'immeuble était toujours debout, ce que Kakashi prit comme un bon signe, mais les escaliers étaient bloqués par deux énormes blocs de béton, et ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour dégager un passage entre les éboulis. La porte avait volé en éclats, et les morceaux de bois qu'il en restait étaient suspendus tristement aux gonds. Pour autant, l'intérieur de l'appartement avait subi peu de dégâts. Les meubles semblaient tous avoir été propulsés dans les airs avant de retomber à des endroits étranges, et plusieurs tables et chaises avaient basculé sur le côté, mais heureusement, tout était intact. Les objets qui avaient été posés sur eux, les livres, les vêtements, et les plats sales avaient tous été projetés par la même force, et étaient éparpillés au sol.

Gaï essaya d'allumer la lumière, mais rien ne se passa. Kakashi entra dans la pièce et prit une chaise, la remettant droite il observa les décombres de son chez lui, et toutes ses possessions calmement, et étrangement, se sentit un peu perdu. Il se rendit tranquillement dans sa chambre, et Gaï, en le voyant partir, fit quelques pas rapides pour le suivre.

La chambre de Kakashi semblait être en harmonie avec le reste de l'appartement, à une petite exception près : un énorme trou béant, d'à peu près trois mètres de diamètre, au beau milieu du plafond. Ils pouvaient voir le ciel nuptial de l'autre côté, et toutes ses étoiles. C'étaient toujours les mêmes étoiles, mais elles semblaient particulièrement belles ce soir-là.

Des débris de bois et de poussière recouvraient le sol, et derrière lui, Gaï toussota.

« C'est–euh… c'est sympa, fit-il. Très bien – aéré. »

Ces mots firent rire Kakashi. « Tant qu'il ne se met pas à pleuvoir. » Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et Gaï le suivait de près, ses mouvements presque synchronisés. Kakashi s'arrêta soudainement, si bien que Gaï lui rentra dedans.

Kakashi tourna la tête, l'observant, et haussa un sourcil.

Gaï rougit et fit un pas en arrière. « Désolé, je… je ne vais pas– »

Kakashi le regarda avec tristesse il ne pouvait pas imaginer la perte, la détresse impuissante, et il était chanceux de ne pas savoir.

« C'est bon. » Il leva les bras, le mouvement imperceptible, mais Gaï comprit.

Kakashi fut emporté au-dessus du sol pendant un moment, soulevé de plusieurs centimètres, alors que Gaï s'était précipité vers lui, et l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'attirant dans une étreinte violente. Ça faisait juste un peu mal, et Kakashi lui rendit son étreinte, lui-même ne retenant pas sa force.

Il sentit l'humidité des larmes de Gaï contre son épaule. La Panthère de Jade de Konoha tremblant terriblement dans ses bras, et Kakashi serra les poings sur le tissu de sa combinaison. Il laissa Gaï le tenir dans ses bras, aussi longtemps et aussi fort qu'il le voulait, caresser tout ce qu'il voulait, pour pouvoir attester de son existence, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu qu'il était bien là, devant lui.

« Gaï. » Il voulait trouver des mots de réconfort poignants, quelque chose de profond, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir était toujours la même phrase insipide qu'il avait répété tout au long de la journée. « C'est bon, tout va bien. Je vais bien.

— Ou–Oui. » La voix de Gaï était emplie d'une bravade qu'il ne ressentait pas, et elle sonnait d'autant plus triste qu'il n'avait pas la force de maintenir l'illusion. « Bien sûr, mon Rival ne se ferait pas tuer si facilement.

— Non. » La voix de Kakashi était douce. « Bien sûr que non. »

Ils restèrent sur ces mots, alors qu'ils savaient très bien, tous les deux, que sa résurrection avait été tout à fait fortuite, et aurait pu très bien ne pas avoir lieu. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils oseraient considérer pour le moment.

« Allongeons-nous un peu. » Il fixa résolument un point par-dessus l'épaule de Gaï, pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de croiser son regard en lançant cette invitation.

Immédiatement, Kakashi se sentit tiré et soudainement, soulevé dans les airs. Il se tendit, paniquant pendant un moment, avant de réaliser que Gaï avait l'intention de le porter, de manière assez comique, jusqu'au lit, avec les orteils de Kakashi pendouillant à quelques centimètres du sol. Gaï commença à le reposer, mais Kakashi le retint.

« Non, c'est – c'est bon. »

Cette nuit, de toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, ne sera pas ruiné par son anxiété, même si son caractère allait être dur à réprimer mais c'était Gaï. Il l'aimait, et il avait confiance en lui.

Gaï l'aida à s'allonger, avec douceur, et des gestes lents. Il balaya rapidement sur le côté les quelques débris qui étaient tombés du toit sur le lit, et puis le rejoignit, et ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre une fois encore. Le désespoir qui était monté en eux pendant toutes ces années avait soudainement été rompu, s'arrachant de leurs cœurs, et surpassant la raison et la logique.

Gaï leva les mains et les posa sur son bandeau frontal Kakashi hocha une fois du chef, et Gaï le retira doucement de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, les deux, pour regarder Gaï, et c'était agréable, de pouvoir se regarder de près comme ça.

Gaï passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de la dernière fois où on est resté comme ça ? »

Kakashi détourna finalement le regard. « Non, mentit-il. »

Gaï savait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité, bien sûr, mais ça le protégeait toujours d'une certaine manière.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus revenu me voir après ça ? » Gaï avait une petite voix. « J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, toujours. »

Kakashi prit un long moment pour répondre il y avait plusieurs réponses, plusieurs raisons complexes, mais elles pouvaient toutes se résumer à la même chose.

Il regarda les pupilles sombres, impossiblement douces de Gaï.

« Parce que tu pourrais mourir. »

Gaï acquiesça lentement, comme si cela confirmait ses soupçons, et concéda : « Eh bien, Rival, défendre ton cœur est le meilleur moyen de le garder en sécurité.

— C'était pour qu'on soit tous les deux en sécurité, corrigea Kakashi. » Il faisait toujours des cauchemars, dans lesquels Gaï perdait la vie, découpé par sa propre main.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose de réconfortant, à une sorte de platitude qui ferait écho à la vision toujours positive de Gaï, mais au lieu de cela, il fixa Kakashi avec intensité. « Je ne vais pas mourir avant toi, Rival, dit-il simplement. »

C'était un challenge macabre, leur challenge final, de voir qui vivrait plus longtemps que l'autre, et le visage de Kakashi s'assombrit, se tordant à la fois parce qu'il était blessé et déçu. Il se sentait dégoûté, mais ensuite, Gaï caressa son visage, et continua à voix basse.

« Je ne vais pas mourir avant toi, parce que tu as déjà perdu tellement, tellement plus que qui que ce soit devrait. » Il s'arrêta, comme si ce qui allait venir était difficile à dire. « Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, maintenant, et, aussi douloureux et destructeur que ça ait été, je pense que je pourrais le supporter à nouveau, si je pouvais ainsi te l'épargner. »

Kakashi savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que Gaï puisse le garantir, le garantir avec certitude, quand aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'allait être leur futur, mais Gaï le regardait avec une telle conviction, et Gaï ne rompait jamais une promesse, et Kakashi voulait tellement y croire.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, guidant ses doigts, et retira lentement son masque. Les yeux de Gaï brillaient de ses larmes, comme si Kakashi venait de lui donner un merveilleux cadeau. Il ne bougea pas, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non, laissa Kakashi agir, du moins, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lève la tête, et l'embrasse tendrement.

Les lèvres de Gaï étaient chaudes, et pulpeuses, et se pressèrent contre les siennes avec force. Kakashi perdit de vue les mouvements de leurs mains, dans le désir désespéré de se tenir, de se caresser et de se toucher. C'était le baiser qu'il avait attendu pendant toute sa vie.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, de manière interminable, et après, Gaï toucha son visage, la pulpe de ses doigts contre ses joues, et l'arrête de son nez, effleurant ses lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique, Rival. » Il voyait clairement, pour la première fois, ce à quoi ressemblait son visage quand il rougissait. « Je savais que tu le serais, tu l'as toujours été.

— Gaï… commença lentement Kakashi. Est-ce qu'on peut prendre cette nuit, juste cette nuit, pour avoir tout ce qu'on a toujours désiré, et quand le soleil se lèvera, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre le cours de nos vies normalement, comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé ?

— Juste cette nuit… répéta Gaï. » Il essaya de sourire, mais ne parvint même pas à voiler sa déception. « Pas tous les jours ? Pas pour toujours ? »

Kakashi déglutit. « Non. »

Son expression dut montrer à quel point il détestait donner cette réponse, parce que Gaï l'accepta rapidement.

« D'accord, mon Rival. » Il se pencha contre lui, et se frotta contre son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit pour notre nuit secrète, notre nuit de passion de la jeunesse ? »

Ils étaient moins empressés que Kakashi l'avait pensé, moins fiévreux. Toujours désirant, toujours très désespérés, mais, si ce devait être leur seule nuit, alors, ils pouvaient prendre leur temps, et ne pas se précipiter. La veste de Kakashi fur la première à être retirée, comme elle était la plus gênante et la plus facile à enlever, mais ils ne retirèrent rien d'autre pendant un bon moment. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à avoir les lèvres rougies, et endolories, leurs langues gonflées. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à être tous les deux couverts de sueur, leurs vêtements étouffants et inconfortables.

Ces préliminaires modestes, et longues étaient en partie dues aux appréhensions de Gaï il ne faisait rien sans que Kakashi en donne d'abord l'initiative. Cependant, la confusion de Kakashi était également à blâmer il s'était toujours demandé comme Gaï faisait pour entrer et sortir de ses combinaisons, avec aucune attache apparente, ni aucun bouton, et finalement, il tira dessus en vain.

Gaï comprit rapidement, et saisit sa combinaison par le col, tirant sur le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il se déchire, tirant jusqu'à ses hanches. Ordinairement, Kakashi aurait ricané de bon cœur, mais le torse de Gaï luisait, et il leva immédiatement les mains, caressant son torse musclé et son ventre, ses muscles chauds, se révélant dans les ombres, finement ciselés.

Les mains de Gaï glissèrent pendant un moment sous son tee-shirt, et puis en ressortirent. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Kakashi acquiesça, et Gaï retira lentement le vêtement, déposant des baisers sur son torse. Il fixa son ventre, et observa avec plus d'attention toutes les marques et toutes les cicatrices. La peau de Kakashi était rougie sous ses lèvres et sous sa langue, chacun de ses nerfs se réveillant. Finalement, il passa son tee-shirt sur sa tête, et Gaï déposa de nombreux baisers dans son cou bien qu'ils ne se fassent que rarement mal lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble, Kakashi avait toujours compté sur Gaï pour la douceur de son toucher, donc il n'avait pas entièrement peur de ces caresses.

Gaï changea de position, au-dessus de lui, et leurs hanches se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre en un même mouvement, parfait. La première fois le prit par surprise Kakashi gémit à voix haute, et Gaï laissa s'échapper un grognement qui résonnait depuis son torse. Gaï le regard à nouveau, demanda silencieusement la permission. Kakashi hocha vigoureusement la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Gaï souleva doucement une de ses jambes, et frotta à nouveau leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre, une vague brutale et magnifique, les faisant tous les deux haleter et gémir, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, en être désespéré, à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons. Les mains de Gaï descendirent jusqu'à sa taille, et Kakashi commença à retirer son pantalon avant même que Gaï ne demande la permission.

Gaï se pencha, et l'entoura de ses lèvres avec appréhension, à travers son caleçon, dans une chaleur humide qui lança un courant brûlant, électrique, le long de sa colonne. Kakashi se pencha en arrière contre le lit, impuissant, et devint rapidement bien plus excité qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

« Gaï attend. » Gaï releva la tête immédiatement, le regardant d'entre ses jambes, son expression anxieuse, inquiet à l'idée d'être allé trop loin. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

— Ce n'est pas… » Le visage de Gaï était cramoisi. « Tu es sûr, Rival ?

— Oui. »

Gaï cligna des yeux une fois, et commença à déposer une traînée de baisers sur son torse, à nouveau, s'arrêtant devant son visage pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, et caressa la sienne dans un même mouvement langoureux. Ses pouces se glissèrent sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, le baissant doucement il garda les yeux à tout instant sur son visage, s'assurant que chacun de ses gestes n'était pas seulement autorisé, mais bienvenu. Il observa la rougeur s'étendre sur les joues de Kakashi, et travailla à contrer son embarras, Gaï déchira davantage sa combinaison, jusqu'à pouvoir se tenir en sous-vêtements seulement. Kakashi tendit la main, et la posa sur la cuisse de Gaï, étudiant ses muscles saillant sous sa peau il pouvait voir la carrure de Gaï, bien plus impressionnante que la sienne. Gaï retira son caleçon dans la seconde qui suivit, et ils furent donc tous les deux nus, parfaitement exposés aux yeux l'un de l'autre.

Kakashi le fixait, ne désirant que poser sa main sur sa peau et le caresser, se pencher en avant et le sentir avec sa bouche. Gaï positionna leurs jambes côte à côte, et roula ses hanches en avant une fois. Kakashi geignit, et rejeta la tête en arrière, paralysé par la sensation de la peau nue de Gaï se frottant contre lui.

Gaï se pencha en avant et l'embrassa rapidement, lui soufflant un murmure à l'oreille.

« Rival, est-ce que… tu as quelque chose pour nous aider ? »

Kakashi rougit. « Non. »

Gaï fronça les sourcils, et pensa que peut-être Kakashi n'avait pas compris parce qu'il avait parlé de manière trop délicate.

« Est-ce que tu as du lub–

— _Non_. » Kakashi répéta encore, cette fois plus fort. Gaï leva les yeux avec surprise. « Je – Je suis à court, mentit-il. » Kakashi avait toujours été confus de la manière dont il avait gagné une réputation de perversité sexuelle étendue, alors même qu'il était effrayé par la plupart des contacts physiques.

Gaï acquiesça, et sembla accepter cette excuse sans poser de question. Décidant de prendre une voix différente, et pourtant nécessaire, il glissa son index dans sa bouche. Quand il l'en retira, il brillait de la salive dont il était recouvert. Son expression se fit surprise quand il glissa doucement son index en lui, découvrant à quel point Kakashi était serré, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Essaye de te détendre, fit-il doucement. » Et Kakashi savait que Gaï avait découvert la vérité. Il couvrit son visage de son bras, se sentant humilié, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question trop longtemps Gaï fit tourner son doigt à l'intérieur de lui, et Kakashi haleta. C'était un mouvement ininterrompu, se glissant hors de lui, et puis poussant à nouveau, frottant doucement contre ses parois, l'étirant.

Gaï ajouta un second doigt, et puis un troisième, jusqu'à la poitrine de Kakashi se lève et se repose avec des soupirs puissants, et que son dos soit endolori à force de s'arquer.

« Assez, ajouta-t-il finalement, repoussant la main de Gaï. C'est assez.

— Mais – Mais, Rival, fit-il doucement. Si tu n'es pas assez préparé –

— C'est bon, fit Kakashi. » Son ton n'exprimait pas sa colère, mais seulement sa fermeté. Il savait que Gaï n'essayait pas d'être condescendant, mais son inquiétude l'agaçait pour une raison quelconque.

Gaï se repositionna, et Kakashi sentit la chaleur intense qui émanait de son corps. Gaï plaça une main ferme sur sa hanche, et le pénétra avec une lenteur agonisante. Kakashi inspira profondément, et rejeta la tête en arrière il y eut un bref accès de douleur, suivi par un plaisir qui allait et venait, sans fin.

Gaï se glissa en lui jusqu'à la garde, et puis leva les yeux sur Kakashi, son expression douce, et ses yeux débordants de larmes.

« Rival… »

Il était si sûr et si calme, si confiant dans ses gestes. Kakashi avait la gorge nouée, et il trouva difficile de respirer. Il se sentait comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose il s'imagina tous les deux ensemble, plus jeunes, se découvrant l'un l'autre dans les ténèbres, tous les deux inexpérimentés, timides et hésitants. Mais ce soir, Gaï prenait soin de lui avec la certitude de quelqu'un qui était à la fois expérimenté et doué. Kakashi déglutit, et imagina Gaï avec d'autres personnes il réalisa à quel point ça aurait pu être différent, si seulement il avait demandé à Gaï d'être à lui il y a des années de ça. Un petit sanglot lui échappa, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Gaï écarquilla les yeux, immédiatement alerte. « Rival ? Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il commença doucement à se retirer de lui, mais Kakashi secoua la tête, et plaça rapidement une main sur ses hanches, interrompant son mouvement. L'expression de Gaï était tendue d'inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Il n'avait jamais vu Kakashi pleurer seulement à cause de la douleur physique, mais la question semblait pertinente. Kakashi secoua la tête à nouveau, son souffle court, et rapide. Gaï se pencha vers lui et pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kakashi ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi. »

C'était dur de le regarder, mais Kakashi ne pouvait se tourner nulle part. « Tu es un vétéran. » Il essaya d'avoir un ton sarcastique, mais ça sonnait seulement pathétique, amer et blessé.

Gaï cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de compréhension. Il se pencha vers lui, et commença doucement à embrasser son visage, pressant ses lèvres contre son front et ses joues, des baisers papillons sur ses yeux. Il prit les mains de Kakashi et entremêla leurs doigts.

« Kakashi. » Les larmes montaient à ses yeux, et tombaient lourdement sur les joues de Kakashi. « Depuis que je suis enfant, tu as été la personne la plus chère pour moi. Il n'y a que toi, et il n'y aura que toi. Pour toujours. » Il embrassa Kakashi sur les lèvres avec douceur, et puis pressa des baisers le long de sa gorge, accompagnés de murmures éraillés de _seulement toi_.

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche, déterminé à lui dire la même chose, ou à peu près, parce que Gaï méritait de l'entendre, finalement, après toutes ces années – mais il y avait toujours quelque chose dans sa gorge, quelque chose qui pressait douloureusement dans ses poumons.

« Je suis désolé. » C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. _Je t'aime, je suis désolé. Je t'ai aimé pendant des années. Et je ne peux pas le dire, je suis désolé._

Gaï secoua la tête, et serra ses mains. « Ne t'excuse pas, Rival. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de mots qui sont durs à dire. »

Kakashi avait essayé de réprimer un autre petit sanglot, parce que ça aurait pu être tellement vrai, parce qu'il aurait pu les prononcer.

Gaï leva les mains et tint son visage, repoussant doucement ses larmes. « Je sais, Kakashi. Mais vraiment, c'est bon.

— Tu sais ?

— Bien sûr que je sais. » Gaï lui sourit pour le rassurer, et écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Kakashi renifla, et puis prit une bonne inspiration, le poids dans sa gorge le quittant enfin.

« Tu peux bouger, maintenant… murmura-t-il. »

Gaï commença lentement, sortant et entrant de lui avec des mouvements longs et puissants. Les mains fortes de Gaï laissaient des empreintes sur ses hanches, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ne puisse plus que dire son nom, le murmurant encore et encore comme une prière. Il frémit et jouit en regardant le visage de Gaï éclairé par la lumière d'un millier d'étoiles scintillantes. Quelques instants plus tard, Gaï trembla, et puis tomba sur lui, son corps sans force, et haletant tout contre lui. Kakashi frotta son dos, et contempla les étoiles.

Ils restèrent allongés ensemble après ça, Kakashi sur le ventre, avec la tête tournée vers Gaï, qui était toujours allongé sur son flanc, la tête appuyée sur son bras. C'était rien de moins que la perfection, une éternité en quelques brefs moments, le point d'orgue de toute sa vie. Il pensait que ça devait l'être.

« Kakashi. » Le murmure de Gaï rompit le silence. « Au matin, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ? »

Ils se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux, et puis Kakashi rit, à voix haute, un rire long et fort. La combinaison déchirée était froissée au bout du lit, elle semblait plutôt triste et oubliée.

« Je vais nous trouver des pyjamas, dit-il, essayant de se relever. Est-ce que tu veux prendre une douche ? L'eau est peut-être toujours être en état de marche. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans les placards… Est-ce que tu veux du thé ? »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés, tous les deux le ventre plein, propres et habillés. Les draps étaient propres aussi – Gaï avait insisté pour l'aider à les changer. Ils se tenaient l'un l'autre, ne s'agrippant pas l'un à l'autre désespérément comme avant, mais cherchant toujours du réconfort l'un avec l'autre. Ils passèrent un long moment à se regarder, souriant dans les ténèbres et la lueur des étoiles.

Gaï tomba rapidement endormi, mais Kakashi ne se sentait pas déçu il voulait rester éveillé toute la nuit, chérir ces dernières heures, l'observer dormir et rêver.

Il pensa à la question de Gaï, _Pas tous les jours ? Pas pour toujours ? _Il s'imagina avoir Gaï avec lui pour toujours, le sentir à ses côtés toutes ces nuits, l'embrassant tous les jours. À ce moment de sa vie, c'était un niveau de bonheur qu'il ne pensait pas possible, qu'il ne pensait pas réel. Sûrement, pensa-t-il, c'était un rêve trop grand. Et aussi, il pouvait mourir. Et Gaï pouvait toujours mourir.

Kakashi resta éveillé, à lutter contre ces pensées toute la nuit. Il avait une belle vue du ciel, et l'observa alors qu'il se faisait plus clair, le soleil se levant lentement, bourgeonnant à l'horizon.

Gaï se réveilla juste après que le soleil se soit levé. Kakashi prétendit être endormi, mais garda sa main serrée si fort que personne n'aurait pu croire que c'était vrai. Gaï bougea avec précaution, soulevant les couvertures. Il partait, promptement à l'aube, comme Kakashi le lui avait demandé. Mais Kakashi tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne, et l'empêcha de partir.

« Kakashi. » La voix de Gaï était douce, et il se pencha au-dessus de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je ferais ce que tu me demandes, peu importe ce que c'est. »

Il y eut un instant, un long moment d'hésitation, et puis Kakashi détendit sa prise, relâchant lentement la main de Gaï.

« D'accord. » Gaï ne semblait ni en colère ni contrarié, profondément compréhensif. « Si tu me permets de dire une dernière chose, de cette nuit de passion secrète… » Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur le front. « Je t'aime, Kakashi. »

Il partit en un instant. Kakashi ouvrit les yeux, et Gaï n'était plus là, et il commença à pleurer. C'en était presque comique toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un cercle tragique de demander à Gaï de partir, et puis de se retrouver surpris et bouleversé quand il le faisait.


	6. Chapitre Six

_Chapitre Six_

* * *

Après cet évènement, pour résumer simplement, les choses sont allées de mieux en mieux. Ils se comprenaient tous les deux maintenant, et bien qu'ils n'aient jamais parlé de cette dévotion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ouvertement, elle se manifestait par de petits gestes, comme une prise maintenue un peu trop longtemps pendant l'entraînement, par exemple.

Avec qui que ce soit d'autre, ce mélange de violence et d'attirance sexuelle aurait pu être dangereux, mais c'était lui et Gaï, et leurs luttes sauvages, toujours accompagnées de sourires, ne servaient qu'à leur remémorer leur affection et leur intimité qu'ils partageaient toujours, même si bien souvent, ils n'en disaient rien.

Ce n'était pas des prises, pas exactement. Plus comme une détention volontaire. C'était frustrant parfois, et ils se désiraient toujours l'un l'autre, mais c'était toujours mieux que la passion terrible qu'ils avaient eue l'un pour l'autre auparavant.

Le rythme répétitif de moments importants pour eux ne se produisant que lors de l'anniversaire de Gaï cessa brusquement, et Kakashi réalisa plus tard qu'ils ne s'étaient jusqu'à maintenant produit qu'à l'anniversaire de Gaï parce que c'était à ce moment qu'il choisissait de les laisser se produire. Ça ne l'ennuya pas trop, au début, mais les changements dans leur monde se firent de plus en plus importants, plus imprévisibles, et se faisaient écho, comme s'ils cherchaient à lui dire qu'il perdait lentement le contrôle de leurs vies. Ces changements marquèrent le début d'une série d'évènements auxquels il ne s'était jamais attendu, bien qu'il ait pu les craindre. L'ouverture de la huitième porte, malheureusement, entrait dans cette catégorie.

_Il est temps pour la Panthère de Jade de faire ses adieux, afin que vienne la Bête Pourpre._

Lee avait bien grandi, était devenu mature, et accepté cette décision bien mieux que l'avait fait Kakashi, avec plus de dignité. Son expression déterminée, et les larmes s'écoulant pourtant sur ses joues. « Je suis fier que vous soyez mon Sensei. C'est votre choix, et je soutiens votre décision. »

« Moi, non. » Kakashi avait fait un pas en avant, en partie pour accentuer son propos, en partie pour que Lee et les autres ne puissent pas voir les larmes dans son regard. « Tu as promis. » Gaï tressaillit à ces mots, et puis baissa les yeux ver le sol. « Gaï, tu m'avais _promis_. »

Gaï attendit un moment, et puis se tourna vers Rock Lee. Kakashi était stupéfait, et voulait crier à l'injustice de la situation, protester d'être ainsi ignoré, que leur promesse ait été brisée. Mais alors, Minato plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et lui dit d'écouter.

« Lee, ce sera ton ultime enseignement, et c'est le plus important que je pourrais jamais te donner. Quand tu trouves quelqu'un que tu aimes, que tu aimes plus que tout au monde, tu dois prendre soin de cette personne et l'aimer pour le reste de ta vie. Cet amour deviendra la chose la plus grandiose, la plus précieuse, et la plus gratifiante au monde, alors, n'ait pas peur de ces sentiments. » Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Tu en seras reconnaissant un jour, et si le temps vient, tu devras mourir pour le protéger. »

Gaï fit un pas en avant, et répondit à la question que Lee s'était toujours posée il plaça ses bras sur la taille de Kakashi et l'attira pour un dernier baiser.

Kakashi laissa sa colère disparaître. Les baisers de Gaï étaient toujours chauds, mais celui-ci devint rapidement brûlant, douloureux même, quand Gaï ouvrit la huitième porte. Les larmes sur son visage s'évaporèrent, et de petites cloques se formèrent sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Le tissu de son masque brûlait légèrement, ses lèvres également, en dessous, mais il ne s'accrocha que davantage à l'homme qu'il aimait. En définitive, Gaï dût s'écarter de lui, pour ne pas consumer son rival le plus précieux.

Gaï le regarda une dernière fois, longuement, désolé, et puis se détourna. Il dit quelque chose à Lee, mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il observa Gaï s'avancer dans la bataille, tout son corps enflammé.

Ils le virent chuter. Ils virent Madara se relever, blessé, il est vrai, mais toujours invaincu.

Kakashi ne s'autorisa pas à penser que tout cela avait été pour rien. Ils accoururent aux côtés de Gaï. Lee pleurait, tenant sa tête dans ses bras. Kakashi s'arrêta à ses pieds, et tomba à genoux, la tête penchée. Cette vision lui brisait le cœur sa peau, toujours si sombre et si magnifique, était calcinée et écorchée, presque noire, brisée, avec de larges crevasses orangées et rouges. Son corps de désagrégeant en cendres.

_Voilà, je connais ce sentiment maintenant_, pensa-t-il, c'était la chose qu'il avait le plus craint de toute sa vie. C'était là le cauchemar qui avait hanté son imagination, et il ne voyait pas Madara généreusement ramener tout le monde à la vie une fois que la guerre serait finie. C'était une agonie, et il avait l'impression de mourir. Kakashi sentait ses artères et ses veines se resserrer, et les battements de son cœur ralentir.

Mais il ne pensait pas avec pragmatisme, et ce n'était pas ce que Gaï aurait voulu.

« Lee. » Kakashi avait peu de contrôle sur sa voix elle était rauque et sifflante, parfois douce et parfois incroyablement bruyante. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'entraîner et de guider ainsi qu'il– »

La voix de Lee interrompit ses divagations pathétiques, étranglée et incrédule.

« Il respire. »

Kakashi baissa les yeux et secoua la tête avec tristesse, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de seconde chance quand l'un de ses proches en venait à mourir.

« Il a ouvert la dernière porte, Lee, la porte de la _mort_, il ne peut pas–

— Kakashi-sensei. » La voix de Lee était pressée par l'urgence. « Il _respire_. »

Kakashi secoua la tête encore, parce que le pauvre gamin devait imaginer des choses. Bien qu'il sache que c'était insensé, il leva la tête suffisamment pour pouvoir regarder Gaï attentivement encore une fois. Il l'observa pendant un moment, et vit le mouvement imperceptible de son torse, se levant et s'abaissant. Ils s'imaginaient des choses – tous les deux, ils voulaient tellement que ce soit vrai.

Kakashi se rua en avant, avançant sur ses mains et ses genoux, et plaça son oreille contre le torse de Gaï. Il attendit. Il écouta. Et c'était là : un rythme doux, lent, avec de long silence intermittents, mais c'était là. Il battait, à peine.


	7. Chapitre Sept

_Chapitre Sept_

* * *

Kakashi attendait en dehors de la tente médicale, avec un niveau de retenue et de patience qu'il pensait responsable, mature même, étant donné les circonstances. D'autre shinobi blessés étaient rassemblés autour de lui, et les soigneurs allaient et venaient entre les blessés, traitant ceux avec les blessures les plus sérieuses, et puis criant des instructions pour se soigner soi-même à ceux qui n'étaient qu'à peine blessés. L'une d'entre elles ausculta ses blessures, mais il refusa son aide.

Il y eut du mouvement à l'entrée de la tente, et Kakashi sauta sur ses pieds. Tsunade émergea, une moue sur le visage. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil et secoua la tête.

« Non. » Sa voix était ferme. « Certainement pas. »

Le visage de Kakashi s'assombrit, un millier de protestations se pressant sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en formuler une seule.

« _Non_. Il a besoin de repos absolu à l'instant, il ne fait pas d'effort, il ne parle pas. » Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long. « Et on ne le touche pas. »

Kakashi se sentit attaqué injustement, et était absolument prêt à accepter ces conditions, si seulement il pouvait voir, et confirmer de ses propres yeux que ça allait pour Gaï.

Une voix s'éleva de l'intérieur de la tente, terriblement éraillée, admirablement consciente.

« Ka–ashi ? »

Tsunade serra les dents, et laissa s'échapper un long soupir. Elle le pointa du doigt et appuya sur son torse avec son index. « Ne. Le. Touche. Pas. » Elle commença à s'éloigner. « Et reviens par là quand t'en auras fini ! On a besoin de toi pour– »

Kakashi avait couru dans la tente avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir. Elle était petite, et lui laissait peu de place pour se tenir debout. Gaï était allongé sur le dos, quasiment la totalité de son corps recouvert de bandages. Sa peau était craquelée et cloquée aux endroits exposés entre les bandages, avec des lignes profondes où la peau s'était ouverte et où le feu avait ravagé sa chair.

Son visage était brûlé également, et s'ouvrait sur de larges sillons, mais il eut un petit sourire quand il vit Kakashi.

« Rival… »

Kakashi s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ses lèvres tremblantes.

Avec ce qui semblait être beaucoup d'efforts, Gaï leva la main pour caresser la joue de Kakashi. Il ne pouvait pas sentir grand-chose, mais les doigts qui touchèrent ses pommettes au-dessus de son masque étaient terriblement rugueux.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

— Un peu, admit Gaï. » Ils se regardèrent, et Gaï bougea imperceptiblement la tête, comme s'il acquiesçait. « Tu veux me crier dessus.

— Oui. » La voix de Kakashi faiblit. « Mais pas maintenant.

— Je suis tellement désolé, Rival. »

Kakashi déglutit péniblement la chose qu'il avait crainte depuis des dizaines d'années était devenu vraie, et tout allait toujours bien. Tout allait bien. Une larme glissa du long de sa joue et coula librement, avant que Gaï ne la repousse avec son pouce.

Kakashi lui sourit. « Tu devrais te reposer. »

Gaï retira sa main de son visage, grognant brusquement quand il la reposa.

« Tu resteras ?

— Bien sûr. »

Kakashi s'agita, et avec extrêmement d'attention, s'allongea à côté de lui, très proche, mais pas assez pour qu'ils se touchent. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, leurs têtes tournées vers le côté, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux traversé tellement de moments douloureux, de guerres et de deuils, et le pire de tout avait été de perdre et de retourner l'un auprès de l'autre, de s'en sortir encore une fois indemne. Blessés, parfois, plus vieux, assurément, mais Kakashi se sentait à présent une nouvelle jeunesse. Il se sentait même très très jeune, à rester allongé à côté de Gaï, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher, comme s'il avait à nouveau quatorze ans, et venait tout juste de découvrir ce qu'était l'amour.

« Gaï. » Sa voix était claire et les mots étaient faciles à prononcer. « Je t'aime. Je suis désol–

— Je t'aime aussi, Rival.

— Je suis déso–

— Je t'aime aussi, Kakashi.

— Je suis –

— _Je t'aime_. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, mais Gaï souriait toujours il pensait qu'il était drôle.

« Je t'aime, Kakashi.

— Je–Je t'aime aussi, mais–

— Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire. » Gaï laissa entendre que c'était le dernier mot, mais Kakashi n'était pas prêt à accepter cette réponse.

« Mais… Mais je–

— Rival. » Gaï tendit à nouveau la main dans sa direction, prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Tu sais ce que le mot "éternel" veut dire ? »

Kakashi le fixa. « Ça veut dire "pour toujours".

— C'est nous. » Gaï sourit. « La mort ne peut pas se mettre entre deux jeunes cœurs qui s'aiment. »

Kakashi cligna des yeux, et puis eux un rire un peu sec. « Donc, tu dis que même si tu étais mort, ton fantôme serait quand même venu me retrouver à des moments inappropriés pour me défier à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? »

Gaï se mit à rire. « Si c'était ce que tu voulais, oui. Mais être en vie, ça… » Il serra sa main un peu plus fort. « … ce n'est qu'une petite fraction de cette rivalité, la plus petite, en fait. On sera mort pendant la majeure partie. »

Kakashi se demanda si c'était ce que Gaï avait toujours voulu dire, d'être ensemble pour toujours, le _toujours_ toujours, même quand ils avaient été enfants. Il relâcha la main de Gaï doucement, parce qu'il savait que ça devait lui faire mal de la tenir, et serra les poings tout seul, parce que l'envie de serrer quelque chose en retour était trop forte.

« Gaï. Les choses ne seront plus pareilles quand on sera de retour à Konoha, je te le promets. »


	8. Chapitre Huit

_Chapitre Huit_

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Kakashi se tenait devant la chambre d'hôpital de Gaï, souhaitant plus que tout pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient se dire une fois qu'il y serait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il frappa et entra.

« Rival ! » Gaï posa les yeux sur lui avec surprise il était en train de pleurer.

Ils n'avaient pas été seuls l'un avec l'autre depuis ce jour sous la tente il y avait eu un foisonnement d'activité à l'hôpital pendant des semaines, et ils avaient toujours été entourés d'étudiants et d'infirmières, ou d'autres bons amis. Mais pas aujourd'hui, cependant, pas le jour des funérailles.

Une semaine plus tôt, les docteurs avaient donné un feu vert complet à Gaï pour les contacts physiques. Immédiatement, il avait été attiré dans une étreinte fracassante de la part de Lee. Kakashi était resté à ses côtés, plaçant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il y a deux jours de cela, les médecins avaient appris à Gaï que les blessures qu'il avait reçues aux pieds étaient irréparables. Il avait pris la nouvelle de manière assez positive, mais Kakashi ne savait pas à quel point c'était sincère. Même pour Gaï, ce devait être une nouvelle difficile à encaisser, et c'était ce qui l'empêchait d'assister aux funérailles de Neji à ce moment même.

Mais Gaï leva les yeux vers lui avec tendresse, plein de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Est-ce que tu es enfin venu me crier dessus, Rival ? »

Kakashi avança jusqu'à son lit, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Il semblerait que ce soit un moment plutôt mal choisi pour ça. » Il avança rapidement en avant, et planta son poing contre le ventre de Gaï. Il n'y avait pas été fort, vraiment, mais il l'avait surtout pris par surprise. Kakashi garda son poing là, pressant fermement contre le ventre de Gaï. « Ça te fera cinquante tours autour du village, sur les mains. » Il déglutit. « Et ne commence plus jamais ça. »

Gaï plaça une main sur son poing, le tenant là. « Tout ce que tu voudras, Rival. »

Kakashi leva un genou, montant lentement sur le lit, et tombant dans les bras de Gaï. Il resta allongé avec son oreille pressée contre le torse de Gaï, écoutant les battements forts et réguliers de son cœur. Même maintenant, Kakashi été soulagé de l'entendre.

Gaï le tenait fermement. « Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui, Rival. »

Kakashi pensa à Neji. Il avait perdu Sasuke pendant quelque temps, mais il savait que ce n'était pas pareil.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé dire, fit-il à voix basse. »

Gaï caressa ses cheveux. « Moi non plus… Tenten et Lee sont dévastés.

— Ils vont aller bien, répondit Kakashi. Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre, et ils t'ont encore, toi. » Il leva une main pour essuyer ses larmes. « Ils t'aiment et ils ont confiance en toi. »

Cela fit sourire Gaï, et Kakashi se sentit un peu fier de lui-même, pour avoir dit la bonne chose.

« Ils disent que je vais bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez moi, dit Gaï. Mais, je ne suis pas très sûr pour les escaliers. » Il désigna vaguement son pied. Il riait tout en disant ces mots, mais Kakashi se redressa soudainement.

« Emménage avec moi, Gaï. » Son ton était peut-être urgent, mais il était très sérieux. « On pourrait trouver une maison à la périphérie du village. »

Gaï ouvrit la bouche. « Mais tu ne vas pas emménager dans la résidence du Hokage, bientôt ? »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, la nouvelle que Tsunade avait pris sa retraite avait fait rapidement le tour du village.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Il savait qu'il était immature. « Je serais le Hokage, je peux faire ce que je veux. »

Gaï lui fit un grand sourire, clairement amusé. « Est-ce que c'est le genre d'attitude signe d'un Hokage ?

— Je m'échapperais à la nuit tombée, expliqua Kakashi. S'ils veulent vraiment que je vive là, je laisserais clone derrière moi. Personne ne saura jamais. »

Gaï rit. « Et tu es prêt à faire ça pendant des années ?

— Ce sera seulement jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit prêt. »

Gaï l'observa pendant un long moment, à la recherche de quelque chose, et puis – « Quel genre de maisons tu aurais à l'esprit ? »

Kakashi sourit, et guida la main de Gaï sur son visage, retirant son masque. Il se tint sur ses genoux, et se pencha en avant, embrassant le visage de Gaï.

« Une petite, de plain-pied. »

Gaï chercha ses lèvres, mais Kakashi eut un sourire en coin, et prit la fuite, embrassant plutôt ses joues, son front et ses paupières. « Avec une grande cuisine pour qu'on puisse cuisiner ensemble. » Il déposa des baisers le long de la gorge de Gaï. « Une grande terrasse, et beaucoup de fenêtres. » Il ouvrit la robe de chambre de Gaï, pressant des baisers brûlants et baveux sur son torse il y avait toujours des lignes, et des tourbillons de cicatrices, là où sa peau s'était ouverte, s'effaçant à présent, mais subtilement plus claires et en relief sur sa peau douce. Kakashi pensa qu'il était beau. « Et on aura un lit très large– » Il en arrivait au ventre de Gaï, ses mains explorant ce qui se trouvait sous la robe Gaï grogna et se recala contre les oreillers.

Il y eut des pas soudain, les prévenant brièvement, et puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Kakashi referma rapidement la robe de Gaï, et Gaï lui retourna la faveur, remontant le masque de Kakashi.

Tsunade entra. « Gaï, nous sommes– » Elle s'interrompit, clignant plusieurs fois. « Eh bien, nous étions venus pour te remonter le moral, mais je suppose que quelqu'un d'autre s'en est déjà occupé. » Elle se décala et ils virent Lee et Tenten derrière elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent tous, les uns les autres, gênés, et puis Kakashi se leva.

« Je devrais partir. »

Gaï protesta, mais Kakashi inclina la tête vers Lee et Tenten.

« Vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

Et puis, devant tout le monde, Kakashi se baissa et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Gaï. Tsunade, Lee et Tentent le fixèrent tout quand il quitta la pièce, et que la porte se referma derrière lui. Il entendit Tentent ricaner. « Gaï-senseï, vous rougissez. »


	9. Chapitre Neuf

_Chapitre Neuf_

* * *

S'installer ensemble ne se fit pas aussi hâtivement que Kakashi l'avait espéré avec la défaite de Madara, il y avait encore tellement de travail à faire. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'anxiété autour du fait que leur alliance avec les autres nations puisse ne pas tenir, maintenant qu'ils ne faisaient plus face à une menace mutuelle, et Kakashi avait été absolument submergé dans ses premiers mois de Hokage. Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour chercher une maison, et encore moins pour déménager.

Gaï était parfaitement patient, ne faisant des efforts que pour l'aider et lui apporter son soutien, et Kakashi s'appuya énormément sur lui pendant ces mois. Ils restèrent ensemble la plupart des nuits, le multi-clonnage de Kakashi s'avérant être assez efficace, et il sortait souvent en cachette pour aller rejoindre l'appartement de Gaï. Gaï, qui avait gardé encore sa force incroyable dans la partie haute de son corps et une tendance pour les acrobaties, n'avait pas de problème pour monter et descendre les escaliers menant à son appartement. Il voyait presque cela comme un challenge, et Kakashi était content que l'absence d'un domicile de plain-pied ne le gênait pas, ni l'incommodait.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas une maison convenable jusqu'au début de l'hiver, et commencèrent à s'installer juste le fond de l'air commença à se faire froid. Elle était un peu plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient initialement prévu, avec une chambre de plus que ce dont ils avaient besoin, mais c'était intime, et parce que Kakashi avait été ferme sur cet aspect en particulier, il y avait une très grande cuisine.

Ils étaient supposés se voir pour dîner après le premier jour où ils avaient emménagé. Ça avait été l'idée de Kakashi un grand repas pour étrenner leur nouvelle maison, mais il y avait eu des nouvelles inquiétantes venant du Pays de la Foudre, et une visite inattendue de la part du Raikage.

Kakashi passa la porte d'entrée juste après minuit. Des boîtes, des cartons et de sacs étaient encore dispersés partout dans la maison, mais pas encore ouverts, et Gaï l'accueillit dans le salon. Il était tout sourire, pas irrité le moins du monde Kakashi lui avait envoyé un message bref le prévenant qu'il serait en retard, et bien que Gaï avait accepté le changement de plan sans se plaindre, Kakashi avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi.

« J'ai mis ta part au frigo. » Gaï roula jusqu'à lui. « Ça devrait être bon, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de le réchauffer. »

Repoussant cette promesse de cuisinier, Kakashi fit un pas vers Gaï, et tomba à genoux devant lui, complètement épuisé. Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Gaï, et enfouit son visage contre son ventre. C'était un geste qu'il avait commencé à faire assez fréquemment, à la fois pour soulager sa fatigue et son besoin de réconfort. Bien que Kakashi ne prévoit rarement ses conséquences, ça entraînait en général une partie de jambe en l'air aussi folle que désespérée, que supportait à peu près la chaise roulante – ils en avaient déjà cassé deux.

Pas ce soir, cependant, Kakashi se sentait trop coupable.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » Sa voix était étouffée. « Je voulais tellement être ici ce soir. »

Gaï caressa ses joues, inclinant doucement sa tête vers le haut. Il sourit et abaissa doucement le masque de Kakashi, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser gentiment. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise récemment au début, Gaï avait seulement retiré son masque quand il l'y avait invité, mais maintenant il caressait librement son visage, sachant que ses gestes n'étaient pas seulement tolérés, mais aussi chéris.

Gay se recula, le tenant contre lui.

« Il n'y a rien dont il faut que tu t'excuses. Je suis si fier de lui, Rival, et du travail que tu fais. Je t'aime, Kakashi, et j'aime notre maison.

— Gaï. » Kakashi leva les yeux vers lui, son expression sérieuse. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »


	10. Chapitre Dix

_Chapitre Dix_

* * *

Un mariage n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à organiser, quand son emploi du temps de travail était plus chargé que jamais, mais c'était quelque chose que Kakashi avait envie de voir se produire, et vite. Ça ne l'aida pas non plus que sa seule exigence pour le mariage soit la date, cependant, avec le Nouvel An approchant si rapidement, ils auraient besoin de terminer leurs préparations dans quelques courtes semaines, ou bien forcés d'attendre l'année suivante. Ils avaient souhaité organiser quelque chose en petit commité, quelque chose d'intime, principalement parce que ce serait plus simple de cette manière, mais Naruto apprit l'information un matin, et donc tout le village avait été au courant avant midi, et l'annonce sur la première page des journaux le lendemain informa tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant.

Bien des personnes tentèrent de le convaincre de ne pas organiser le mariage à l'extérieur, en plein hiver, mais la date était la seule chose sur laquelle Kakashi restait catégorique. Gaï se satisfaisait de n'importe quelle décision, et donc, on leur prit les préparations des mains, de force Sakura et Tsunade, récemment retraitée et qui n'avait donc que du temps livre, prirent en charge la plupart des tâches. Lee et Naruto était très enthousiaste pour aider, tous les deux excités à la perspective du mariage de leurs senseïs, mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre compétence utile pour les préparatifs d'un mariage, et Sakura se plaignait fréquemment qu'ils étaient davantage une nuisance qu'une aide bienvenue.

Malgré l'effet destructeur des bonnes intentions de Naruto et Lee, le mariage eu lieu au Nouvel An de cet hiver, et presque tout le village y assista. La neige semblait se retenir de tomber, organisé sur la grande place du village, le mariage semblait être le point culminant des espoirs et des attentes de tout le monde.

Le mariage eut lieu sous une large tente, d'un blanc cassé, comme Tsunade l'avait imaginé, avec quelques éclats de pourpre, comme Sakura l'avait voulu un long tapis rouge remontait l'allée centrale, souligné parfaitement par de grands pots larges de poinsettia fleuris. Des rubans dorés décorés les poteaux de la tente, et des guirlandes aux couleurs chaudes étaient illuminées au-dessus de leurs têtes. Naruto et Lee étaient satisfaits parce qu'ils faisaient partie du mariage, étant tous les deux témoins, en charge de garder les anneaux pour ce jour spécial. Pour Kakashi et Gaï, tout avait été comme ils l'avaient espéré, simplement parce qu'ils allaient se marier.

Après la cérémonie, Kakashi se plaça derrière Gaï, se préparant à le pousser pour remonter l'allée centrale. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la seule partie du mariage qui tenait vraiment à Gaï, était la fin. Il retourna brusquement la chaise roulante, cognant contre les jambes de Kakashi qui se dérobèrent sous lui, et il tomba à moitié, étaient à moitié soulevé par Gaï qui le tint dans ses bras, sur ses genoux, à la manière d'une princesse. Il y eut des rires dans la salle, et Lee s'avança immédiatement pour les pousser tous les deux pour remonter l'allée, indiquant que tout cela avait clairement été prémédité.

Gaï avait un grand sourire, et se pencha, l'embrassant tendrement en réponse aux encouragements et aux acclamations de la foule, de leurs amis et de tous ceux à qui ils tenaient.

Un blizzard furieux se lâcha cette nuit-là, et il neigea pendant des jours.


	11. Chapitre Onze

_Chapitre Onze_

* * *

Kakashi eut un sursaut. Il avait été distrait par ces réminiscences, et maintenant le pancake dont il s'occupait était bien noirci. Il soupira, sachant qu'il devrait tout recommencer. En général, quand ils cuisinaient ensemble, lui et Gaï faisaient un concours pour savoir combien de fois ils pourraient le faire tourner dans les airs avant de le récupérer dans la poêle Gaï était le détenteur actuel du record, avec sept, mais ils avaient un peu mis le challenge de côté depuis qu'un pancake avait volé trop haut, et s'était écrasé contre le plafond. Il était resté collé là-haut pendant quelques instants, et puis était tombé en plein milieu de l'assiette de bacon.

Kakashi termina de préparer les pancakes, et commença à mettre la table. Tout était fin prêt, et disposé sur la table, il ne manquait plus que Gaï lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils. Gaï était en retard. Pas de longtemps, mais avec toutes leurs années de vie commune, Kakashi s'était habitué à ses horaires, et il serait déjà rentré un autre jour.

Il s'inquiéta à l'idée que la nourriture soit froide quand il reviendrait, mais juste au moment où il pensa partir à sa recherche, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Gaï s'écria : « Chéri, je suis rentré ! »

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient marié, Gaï utilisait aussi bien "Chéri", que "Rival", ou "Kakashi" de la même manière.

Il roula jusque dans la cuisine, bouche béé, et perdit ses mots quand il vit la table, chargée abondement de nourriture. Kakashi était debout, et leur servait du thé.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Gaï. »

Il reposa la bouilloire, et puis le célèbre Ninja Copieur, l'honorable Sixième Hokage, s'avança vers son mari, vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un tablier blanc et de chaussons en forme de petit chien.

Il se courba et l'embrassa, toujours chaud, et toujours doux après toutes ces années. Il sentit Gaï remuer, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir un large bouquet de fleurs être pressé devant lui, expliquant ainsi le retard de Gaï. Gaï avait un sourire immense.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Rival. »

**\- FIN -**

* * *

**Note originale de l'auteure**

Je ne serais probablement pas en mesure d'écrire du Kakashi / Gaï pendant un mon moment, puisque cette histoire m'a permis d'écrire sur toutes les différentes facettes de leur relation que j'aime, et qu'elle a même penché un peu pour ma satisfaction personnelle, mais j'espère que vous l'aimez !

Remerciements particuliers à kakakage (su tumblr), que j'ai harcelé de questions pendant des semaines, ainsi qu'à seasonswait (aussi sur tumblr) pour avoir fait la relecture de cette fiction !

**Note du traducteur**

Eh bien, les fêtes de fin d'années ont été plus dures à vivre que prévu. C'est la deuxième fois que je suis malade en 2019, espérons que je ne m'attraperai plus rien en 2020 ! Sur ce, j'espère vraiment que cette petite histoire vous aura plu, et bonne année ! :D


End file.
